Don't You Give Up, I Won't Give Up
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Perusahaan keluarga Kyungsoo bangkrut. Dan dia harus menikah dengan seorang pria yang bersedia menolong keluarganya, sementara Kyungsoo mencintai orang lain. Kaisoo / Kadi / BoysxBoys / Yaoi , Marriage Life, Angst, Smut, Romance, Drama.
1. Chapter 1

"Hei Baekhyun".

"Hei Kyungs. Bagaimana keadaanmu?".

"Aku baik".

"Bagus. Lalu Emmoni?".

"Eomma juga baik".

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat cemas pada Eommoni. Aku juga sedih, kau tahu, dan cemas setelah mendengar kabar darimu….. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?".

"Aku tidak tahu Baek….. Aku merasa sangat kosong sekarang…..".

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menutup telpon. Suaramu terdengar lelah, aku yakin kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi besok. Dan jika kau perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku Kyungs".

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih Baek. Kau teman terbaik".

"Kaulah teman terbaikku Kyungs. Selamat tidur".

Kyungsoo diam-diam menangis di tengah kegelapan kamar. Air mata membasahi bantal yang sedang dipakai untuk merebahkan kepala. Sekarang bahkan bukan malam hari, tapi dia memilih menutup tirai, mengurung diri di dalam kamar yang akan di tempati untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kyungsoo menyayangi kamarnya. Dia sudah menempati kamar ini sejak dia berumur dua tahun. Sudah dua puluh tiga tahun lamanya dan dia tidak percaya ini akan segera berakhir.

Ini salah dia. Jika saja seandainya dia cukup pintar dan lihai, dia tidak akan kehilangan kamar dan rumah keluarganya. Ini salah dia telah memaksakan kehendak untuk mengikuti mimpinya kuliah di jurusan musik, bukan bisnis seperti pilihan Appa.

Namun Appa mendukung pilihan Kyungsoo. Mereka membicarakan baik-baik keputusan Kyungsoo beserta konsekuensi yang akan dihadapi. Appa bilang akan

mencari asisten yang dapat dipercaya atau penerus lain atau menjual perusahaan dan uangnya dapat digunakan untuk masa depan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

Tapi sungguh tidak terduga tiba-tiba saja Appa meninggal dunia tanpa sempat mempersiapkan surat warisan. Kecelakaan mobil. Siapa yang menduga kalau Appa yang sehat dapat pergi dengan cara seperti itu.

Kyungsoo sebagai anak tunggal dituntut untuk melanjutkan kewajiban Appa dalam mengelola perusahaan asuransi milik keluarga. Kyungsoo yang nihil tentang bisnis dan keuangan berusaha semampunya memimpin perusahaan.

Tapi tingkat kematian dan penyakit meningkat akibat bencana alam. Bursa saham juga tidak berjalan bagus. Ini semua mengakibatkan perusahaan yang dipimpin Kyungsoo selama dua tahun harus berakhir buruk dengan penyitaan dari bank akibat hutang yang menumpuk.

Tidak hanya kehilangan perusahaan, rumah dan mobil sport kesayangan Kyungsoo terpaksa harus dijual untuk membiayai keluarga. Dengan uang seadanya, mungkin hanya bisa bertahan selama empat tahun jika mereka hidup dengan sangat hemat.

Kyungsoo menyayangi mobil sport yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak kuliah, tepatnya sudah tujuh tahun lamanya dia mengedarai mobil itu. Mobil sport warna merah merk Audi. Banyak kenangan yang telah dilaluinya bersama mobil itu.

Yang paling dia ingat yaitu saat dia melakukan sex di kursi belakang mobil sport miliknya, dengan pacarnya saat kuliah dulu.

Dulu mengartikan kalau mereka sudah berpisah. Mereka putus tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah Kyungsoo lulus dan mulai kerja di sebuah agensi di bagian musik, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat sibuk. Mereka berakhir karena tidak ada waktu yang dapat mereka luangkan untuk bersama.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memungkiri kalau dia masih mencintai sang mantan kekasih. Pria itu adalah yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo dalam segalanya. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, ciuman pertama dan sex pertama. Bahkan hampir semua tempat memiliki kenangan bersama sang mantan, hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak teringat masa lalu. Hubungan yang dijalani empat tahun sudah pasti meninggalkan banyak kenangan.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih menyimpan semua barang pemberian mantan, foto-foto, tiket nonton, bon belanja, bon restoran, resep masakan dari Eomma sang mantan yang menjelaskan cara membuat makanan favorit sang pacar, baju pasangan mereka, bungkus kondom saat pertama kali mereka bercinta, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Kyungsoo menyimpan semuanya dalam sebuah kotak besar dan kotak tersebut terus dibawanya, meski dia akan tinggal di rumah kecil nanti setelah mereka pindah.

Kyungsoo selalu merindukan sang mantan dan saat ini dia sangat ingin bertemu. Dulu jika dia merasa sedih, sang pacar akan langsung menghibur dia. Sangat disesalkan setelah putus mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan berhubungan lagi. Mereka benar-benar berpisah seperti mereka tidak pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya, seperti dua orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Sebuah telpon masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil ponsel, segera menghapus air mata setelah melihat nama Eomma pada layar.

"Ya, Eomma?".

"….. apa kamu sedang menangis Nak?".

"Tidak".

"….. begitu. Maukah kamu turun? Ada yang ingin Eomma bicarakan".

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar".

Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah guna menghilangkan sembab. Dia tidak berhasil mengelabui Eomma. Beliau telah mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo tadi menangis. Setidaknya dia perlu menunjukkan wajah yang segar agar kekhawatiran Eomma memudar.

Eomma sedang menderita sakit tua. Eomma mudah kecapekan, lemas, mudah demam, bahkan tidak bisa naik tangga rumah mereka. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Eomma khawatir dan memperburuk keadaan beliau.

Kyungsoo turun ke lantai bawah. Dia melihat Eomma sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Wajah beliau terlihat lebih lesu dan pucat dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri. "Eomma. Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar?".

Eomma tersenyum lelah. "Aku tidak bisa".

"Kenapa?".

"Eomma…. Eomma sedang memikirkan sesuatu".

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Mereka baru saja membicarakan masalah ini kemarin. "Eomma. Sudah kubilang kan, Eomma tidak perlu memikirkan masalah keluarga kita? Aku akan mengurus semuanya".

Eomma menggeleng. "Bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Aku memikirkanmu, Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Eomma. "Aku? Kenapa dengan aku? Aku baik-baik saja".

Eomma menatap ke arah putra semata wayang. Eomma seperti mencoba membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, ingin menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Beliau berhasil, tetapi dia menyadari kalau hal ini sangat berat. Eomma menggeleng lagi, lalu menundukkan kepala.

Ini membuat Kyungsoo cemas. "Eomma, ada apa sebenarnya?",

"Kyungsoo….." lalu berhenti. Eomma terdiam cukup lama. Beliau menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan dengan tergesa-gesa, "Kyungsoo….. Eomma tahu kamu memikirkan masalah keluarga kita. Tidak usah berbohong. Eomma tahu kamu panik, dan juga Eomma sedang sakit, dan Kyungsoo…." Eomma menatapnya kembali. "…..ada cara yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk menolong kita…..".

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Apa itu Eomma? Apa yang dapat kulakukan? Aku akan melakukan apapun!". Harapan Kyungsoo naik.

"Ada….. ada seorang pria datang ke rumah kemarin, saat kamu pergi ke bank…..Dia bilang, dia akan menolong kita. Dia akan membiayai untuk seumur hidup kita".

Kyungsoo curiga. "Itu….. berlebihan... apa….. apa dia minta sesuatu dari kita?".

"Iya…..".

Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin ada orang sebaik itu tanpa maksud tertentu. Tapi jika dia bersedia membiayai seumur hidup….. "Apa yang dimintanya hingga dia berani memberi penawaran seperti itu Eomma?",

"Dia minta…..". Mendadak Eomma menangis. Kyungsoo punya perasaan tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

Kyungsoo memeluk Eomma. Menepuk-nepuk punggung beliau untuk memberi kekuatan, untuk menyampaikan kalau tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo ada disini. Kyungsoo akan kuat mendengar apapun jawaban dari Eomma.

"Dia minta….. jadi bagian keluarga kita. Dia minta izin untuk….. menikahimu, Kyungsoo".

Jiwa Kyungsoo serasa lepas dari tubuh. Jantungnya sakit akibat shock yang dialaminya. Hidupnya terasa runtuh seketika dan dia serasa mati.

Kyungsoo….. dia….. dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Menyadari Kyungsoo yang terdiam, tangisan Eomma menjadi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada sang putra. Eomma melihat Kyungsoo dengan penuh permohonan.

"Eomma minta maaf Kyungsoo! Sungguh, sungguh minta maaf! Eomma tidak memberi jawaban apapun! Eomma bilang semua keputusan ada samamu! Eomma tidak bohong!".

Kyungsoo tersadar setelah mendengar suara histeris dari Eomma. Dia kembali memeluk Eomma yang menangis di dadanya.

Kyungsoo berpikir. Dia memang bilang dia akan melakukan apapun. Tapi jika dia harus menjadi seorang suami dari pria tidak dikenal….. itu sangat berat. Dan lagi, dia masih mencintai orang lain.

"Kenapa aku, Eomma? Kenapa dia memilih aku?" tanya Kyungsoo nanar.

"Dia bilang, dia mendengar kabar tentangmu, tentang keluarga kita, tentang perusahaan kita, dan dia ingin menolong. Dia tidak punya keluarga. Eommanya, satu-satu keluarga yang dimiliki, meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dia sendirian. Dia menginginkan pasangan hidup. Dan dia memilihmu…..".

"Tapi, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku, seorang pria? Dia bisa memilih seorang perempuan, yang sangat cantik di negeri ini. Dengan kekayaan yang dia miliki, aku yakin semua perempuan akan jatuh hati padanya".

"Dia gay. Sama sepertimu. Dia bilang sulit menemukan pria gay yang sesuai dengan kriteria dia. Dia tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Dia tahu kalau kamu bisa mengandung. Dia tahu gelarmu. Yang paling utama, dia tahu kamu bisa memasak. Dia bilang dia makan dengan lahap, karena itu dia butuh seorang pria yang pandai memasak. Dia memilihmu dan bersedia menolong kita".

Kyungsoo sungguh kebingungan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Pria ini sepertinya terdengar cukup baik. Dia menginginkan keluarga dan meminta izin menikahinya. Itu hal yang sopan. Kyungsoo yakin pria itu tidak jahat, dia hanya kesepian, sama sepertinya dirinya sendiri.

Bedanya hanya Kyungsoo telah mencintai orang lain. Sementara pria itu, calon suaminya, tidak diketahui apakah ada orang lain atau tidak di dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo sudah berusaha membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Tapi selalu gagal. Dulu saat dia masih bekerja sebagai pencipta lagu, Kyungsoo membuat lagu untuk seorang penyanyi pendatang baru. Lagu itu sukses yang menaikkan nama penyanyi tersebut dan Kyungsoo meraih keuntungan besar. Tetapi keuntungan itu telah habis untuk perusahaan.

Merasa bersyukur, penyanyi tersebut mengajaknya berpacaran. Dia bilang karena mereka sering bertemu dan mengobrol saat membuat lagu bersama, membuat dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Penyanyi itu tidak ingin hanya terlibat dalam pekerjaan tetapi juga asmara. Kyungsoo memang bilang dia berusaha membuka hati untuk orang lain, tapi dia menolak karena sudah menganggap si penyanyi sebagai partner kerja.

"Dia bilang dia akan memberikan Eomma sebuah rumah luas tanpa lantai dua. Dia akan menyewa seorang suster untuk menjaga Eomma sementara kamu tinggal di rumahnya, sebagai suaminya. Dia juga akan membiayai segala pengobatan Eomma dan biaya hidup sehari-hari. Karena dia telah kehilangan Eommanya, dia tidak mau kehilangan mertuanya".

Setelah mengetahui betapa baik calon suaminya dan betapa dermawan, masih bisakah Kyungsoo menolak di saat hidup dia dan Eomma genting seperti ini?

"Eomma tahu, kamu masih mencintai mantanmu…..".

Kyungsoo melirik heran. Bagaimana Eomma bisa tahu?

"Tapi kamu tahu Kyungsoo, kamu tidak bisa terus terjebak masa lalu. Kamu harus bangkit. Meski tidak dengan cara pernikahan paksa seperti ini, setidaknya kamu harus tetap memiliki seseorang. Eomma tidak selamanya bisa bersamamu….. Jika Eomma harus pergi, maka kamu…..".

"Eomma. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Eomma tidak akan pergi, tidak sekarang….. Eomma akan pergi setelah Eomma benar-benar telah bahagia…. Setelah Eomma melihat pernikahan cucu Eomma…..".

Eomma melepaskan pelukan. Wajah Eomma terlihat kebingungan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan menikah….. dengan pria yang bersedia menolong Eomma….. Aku akan menikah….." ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu yakin, Kyungsoo? Kamu….. kamu….. Jangan sampai kamu menyesal Nak".

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku membentuk sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menyesal?".

"Kamu tidak mencintainya…..".

"Cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin itu. Cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya…..".

Meski dalam hati Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar yakin.

"Kamu benar-benar yakin? Jika iya, kamu akan menikah besok….Kalian tidak akan bikin pesta. Hanya mencatat nama di kantor sipil…..".

Oke, mereka menikah semudah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku juga akan merasa tidak nyaman jika kita membuat pesta. Tidak apa-apa Eomma. Tidak apa-apa".

Kyungsoo menepuk kembali punggung Eomma. Jika Eomma yakin kalau calon suaminya baik, maka Kyungsoo juga yakin. Dia yakin perkataan Eomma akan menjadi sebuah kebaikan.

Dia akan menikah. Besok.

Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia yakin itu.

Kyungsoo mengenakan blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih. Dia memakai celana kain hitam dan sepatu pentofel. Dia juga menyemprotkan sedikit parfum. Dia memang tidak mengadakan pesta, tapi setidaknya dia harus tampil menarik di hari pernikahan, meski hanya di kantor sipil.

Kyungsoo membolak-balik badan di depan cermin. Memastikan dia sudah terlihat rapi. Kyungsoo menatap dirinya sendiri sambil dia menarik napas dalam-dalam

Saat Kyungsoo turun ke bawah, dia melihat Eomma telah menunggunya di bawah tangga. Beliau mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna kuning dan rambut disanggul.

Eomma menyapukan bedak tipis pada wajah untuk menutupi wajah pucat, tapi tetap saja beliau masih terlihat pucat. Dan meski sederhana, bagi Kyungsoo Eomma tampak sangat anggun.

"Kamu siap Kyungsoo?".

Siap tak siap, dia tetap akan melakukan pernikahan ini.

"Iya Eomma".

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Ada supir yang telah menunggu di luar".

Oh. Baik sekali calon suaminya mengantarkan jemputan bagi mereka. Mungkin dia takut Kyungsoo melarikan diri?

Kyungsoo segera menepis pikiran jahatnya. Dia tidak boleh begini. Ini adalah calon suaminya. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk terus-menerus.

Kyungsoo berpikir, jika seandainya dia dan mantannya tidak putus, bagaimana mereka sekarang? Apa mereka akan menikah? Apa pesta pernikahan mereka akan meriah dengan dihadiri para kerabat?

Mungkin saja mereka akan berdiri di pelaminan, menari di tengah kerumunan orang dan menjadi pusat perhatian, memakan kue pernikahan, bersulang wine, menyalam para tamu, terlihat bahagia….. mungkin…..

"Kyungsoo, kita sampai" Eomma bersuara tiba-tiba.

Sudah sampai? Bukankah dia sedang berada di pesta pernikahan dia dengan sang pacar garis miring mantan?

Oh, dia hanya berkhayal yang terasa seperti nyata tadi.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil. Dia menggandeng Eomma masuk ke dalam kantor sipil bagian pencatatan pernikahan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang. Dia sudah di ujung.

"Itu dia calon suamimu Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Eomma. Seorang pria tinggi dengan bahu lebar baru saja membalikkan badan melihat kepada mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo menarik napas tertahan. Dia tidak percaya kalau calon suaminya sangat sialan sangat tampan bagaikan seorang idola! Sebelumnya dia bahkan tidak menebak-nebak bagaimana wajah sang calon suami!

Kyungsoo dan Eomma berjalan mendekat. Mata Kyungsoo tidak lepas menatap kepada si pria.

Kulitnya berwarna cokelat sehat bagai dicium sinar matahari. Rambutnya lurus dan tertata terlihat berotot. Semua yang ada pada calon suaminya menjeritkan satu kata yaitu seksi.

Dia mengenakan jas hitam panjang selutut yang sangat pas membungkus tubuh panjangnya. Dalaman kemeja putih. Celana kain dan sepatu pantofel hitam.

Mereka tidak berjanji, tapi entah bagaimana pakaian keduanya hampir sama, beda di jas dan blazer saja. Mereka seperti pasangan yang telah lama bersama, mungkin begitu pikiran orang di sekitar yang melihat mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo Eommonim. Bagaimana kabar Anda? Anda sehat?".

Eomma tersenyum pada sapaan sopan tersebut."Saya merasa sangat sehat di hari pernikahan putra tunggal saya, Kim Jongin-ssi".

"Tolong, berhenti memanggil saya dengan resmi. Saya akan menjadi menantu Anda. Cukup panggil nama saya atau Jong-sabang".

"Jong-sabang, sangat cocok".

Eomma melirik Kyungsoo yang dari tadi masih terdiam. Eomma bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang terus terpaku menatap calon suaminya. Eomma tidak yakin bisa mengatakan apakah Kyungsoo sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak.

"Kyungsoo, ini calon suamimu. Namanya Kim Jongin".

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak sendiri "Senang berjumpa denganmu. Aku Do Kyungsoo", tetapi matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, membalas uluran. "Hai Do Kyungsoo. Aku harap kau telah siap menjadi suamiku. Mengurus hidupku untuk sisa waktu ke depan. Bersama denganku selamanya".

"Aku siap" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Dengan mencatatkan nama, tanda tangan, dan tanda tangan dari saksi, mereka resmi menikah.

TBC

Follow my twitter : justhanafiction

Follow my Ig : justhanafiction

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo, Eomma, dan Jongin untuk pertama kalinya makan siang bersama, sebagai satu keluarga sekarang, di sebuah restoran hotel bintang lima. Sudah lama Kyungsoo dan Eomma tidak makan di hotel sejak perusahaan tidak berjalan baik. Kyungsoo yakin bagi suaminya ini hanya hal kecil.

Saat makan, Kyungsoo baru mengetahui kalau Jongin adalah seorang direktur perusahaan komputer, yang merupakan warisan dari keluarga. Appanya meninggal saat dia sekolah dan perusahaan diurus oleh Samchon. Setelah Jongin lulus kuliah, dia mengambil alih perusahaan dan berhasil membuat perusahaan sukses kembali.

Jongin tipe orang yang rajin bekerja, sehingga dia sulit mencari pasangan yang ideal baginya. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo malu setelah menyadari kalau dia adalah tipe ideal Jongin. Menjadi tipe ideal seseorang membuat Kyungsoo bangga sendiri.

Setelah makan, Jongin mengantarkan Eomma ke rumah baru yang dijanjikan Jongin. Tapi ternyata itu bukan rumah baru, melainkan rumah lama milik keluarga Jongin. Dia tidak mau menjual rumah itu, maka terus dibiarkan kosong.

Jongin bertanya lebih dahulu pada Eomma, apakah beliau bersedia menempati rumah lama dia. Eomma langsung menjawab tidak keberatan. Apalagi setelah diperiksa, rumah itu memiliki perabotan lengkap.

Rumah keluarga Kyungsoo dijual beserta perabotan-perabotan karena hampir semua barang mereka adalah barang-barang antik yang bernilai tinggi. Mendiang Appa suka mengumpulkan barang-barang kuno dan antik. Jika saja Jongin tidak datang menyelamatkan mereka, mungkin Kyungsoo dan Eomma akan tinggal di rumah kecil dengan tempat tidur, dapur dan kamar mandi saja.

Tidak lama mobil suruhan Jongin datang membawa perlengkapan pindahan Eomma dan Kyungsoo. Pakaian, album foto, barang-barang kenangan, dan kotak pribadi Kyungsoo.

Kamar lama Jongin menjadi kamar Kyungsoo sekarang, meski Kyungsoo tidak tinggal bersama Eomma. Beliau ingin kamar itu menjadi milik Kyungsoo sebagai pengingat kalau dirinya memiliki seorang putra.

Pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo menyimpan kotak pribadinya, yang berisi kenangan dia dengan mantan, di bawah tempat tidur lama milik Jongin. Kyungsoo pernah bilang dia akan membawa kotak itu jika dia pindah. Tapi keadaan sudah berbeda sekarang. Dia sudah menjadi suami seseorang. Dia tidak lagi pantas membawa kotak itu bersamanya.

Setelah itu, Eomma dan Kyungsoo memasak makan malam di rumah baru mereka. Kyungsoo baru mengetahui kalau ternyata Jongin memang makan dengan lahap. Jika di restoran tadi dia terlihat berkelas, saat di rumah, Jongin akan makan seperti anak kelaparan. Favorit Jongin adalah ayam. Kyungsoo mencatat kalau dia harus sering membeli ayam dan juga belajar beberapa resep baru.

\-- Chapter 2 --

Setelah suster pribadi untuk Eomma telah datang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang ke rumah Jongin, sekarang menjadi rumah mereka. Kyungsoo memeluk Eomma yang menangis pelan di pundaknya. Kyungsoo berjanji dia akan datang besok, menemani Eomma di rumah baru agar beliau terbiasa. Dia juga akan mengobrol dengan perawat baru tersebut, memberikan beberapa nomor penting jika terjadi sesuatu.

Tapi malam ini, dia harus pulang ke rumah suaminya. Ini malam pertama mereka sebagai pengantin baru. Bagaimanapun dia tidak yakin dengan pernikahan mereka, Kyungsoo telah resmi berstatus sebagai suami dari Kim Jongin dan kini menjadi kewajibannya melayani sang suami.

Mereka pulang dengan Jongin mengendarai mobilnya sendiri walaupun dia berangkat kerja dengan diantar oleh supir. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar tidak karuan. Tidak sekalipun dia berani memandang kepada Jongin. Dan dia merasa bersyukur Jongin memilih diam dan terus fokus ke jalan.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main ketika dia melihat rumah mereka dari luar pagar. Rumah itu terdiri dari tiga lantai dan sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari rumah lama Kyungsoo! Sial. Bagaimana membersihkan rumah sebesar ini?

Pagar rumah terbuka otomatis dengan remote. Jongin memasuki mobil dan memparkir sembarangan di depan pintu masuk rumah. Kyungsoo masih terbengong melihat rumah besar saat Jongin keluar lalu mengeluarkan tiga koper besar milik Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyusul.

Jongin menenteng dua koper sementara Kyungsoo membawa satu. Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Jongin memasuki rumah. Mereka melewati sebuah ruangan penuh lukisan indah, lemari perhiasan kaca, beberapa sofa, dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau itu adalah ruang tamu.

Jongin menaiki tangga dan baru berhenti setelah meletakkan dua koper di sebuah ruangan luas. Kyungsoo mengasumsikan ini sebagai ruang keluarga.

Sebuah sofa besar berada di hadapan televisi besar yang menyatu dengan dinding. Ada perlengkapan karaoke dan sound system. Sisi dinding lainnya dipenuhi jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan taman di luar sana.

Tunggu….. taman? Taman? Taman di lantai dua?! Kyungsoo mendekati jendela kaca dengan pikiran tidak percaya. Itu beneran taman dan sangat luas. Mereka bisa mengadakan barbeque atau mendirikan tenda kemping.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan baru menyadari dapur di sebelah kirinya. Dapur yang sangat luas lengkap dengan perlengkapan masak yang sangat canggih. Lemari es juga sangat besar. Piring, mangkuk dan gelasnya terlihat mewah.

Kyungsoo tahu suaminya kaya, tapi tidak menduga sekaya ini. Tepatnya kaya raya.

"Kamar tidur ada di lantai atas. Sebelah kiri dari tangga. Biar aku bawa koper ini".

Kyungsoo mengikuti suaminya lagi. Mungkin tadi Jongin berhenti karena ingin menunjukkan isi dari lantai dua. Saat memasuki kamar, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya berada di dalam hotel bintang lima. Kamar sejuk, tempat tidur raksasa, balkon, kaca hias, sangat sempurna.

"Aku akan mandi duluan" ujar Jongin lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke sebuah pintu lain dalam kamar. Dan ternyata itu ruang untuk pakaian. Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya ke dalam.

Dia memeriksa pakaian sang suami. Kebanyakan jas untuk kerja. Semuanya sangat bagus dan berkelas. Seperti didesain khusus untuk Jongin.

Ada dua buah lemari tertutup. Kyungsoo membuka salah satu. Di dalamnya ada pakaian Jongin. Dia membuka lemari lainnya dan kosong. Mungkin itu untuk dia.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo segera keluar dari ruangan. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Jongin mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Dia jadi gugup seperti hendak melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya.

"Gi-giliranku". Kyungsoo berlari panik ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo berhenti di depan cermin dan memandangi dirinya sendiri.

Dia gugup. Sangat gugup. Ini malam pertama dia dengan sang suami. Artinya mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. Termasuk seks tanpa pengaman.

Kyungsoo panik. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya dia melakukan seks tanpa kondom. Kyungsoo takut tapi juga merasa tertarik untuk pengalaman pertamanya.

Kyungsoo segera membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo mandi dengan cepat, kali ini dia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Menggosok gigi hingga dua kali. Memakai sabun yang banyak agar tubuhnya wangi. Mencuci muka setiap saat dia merasa wajahnya mulai kering.

Ini bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi tetap saja ini adalah malam pertama dirinya sebagai pengantin baru. Kyungsoo ingin momen ini menjadi sempurna.

Dan mengingat kalau dia akan dimasuki langsung tanpa pengaman apapun, membuat dalam tubuhnya terasa panas.

Kyungsoo selesai dan memakai jubah piyama yang tergantung di dekat wastafel. Tidak ada satupun handuk berukuran besar di dalam kamar mandi. Yang ada hanya handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut dan wajah. Kyungsoo mencuci muka sekali lagi, menarik napas, lalu keluar.

Ditemani jantung yang berdebar keras, dia melangkah. Kyungsoo melihat suaminya sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mata Jongin menatap sayu dan tajam ke arahnya, dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya menjadi sangat tak berdaya.

Jongin duduk di ujung ranjang dengan badan terselonjor ke depan. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan keluar".

Kyungsoo malu. Dia berpura-pura sibuk mengeringkan rambut basah guna menghindari menatap kepada Jongin.

"Kemarilah. Duduk di pangkuanku" pinta atau perintah Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap menuruti.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan handuk lalu berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia masih tidak sanggup untuk melihat suaminya.

Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan Jongin, tepat di atas ereksinya, dan Kyungsoo membantin cepat sekali bagi suaminya untuk bangkit. Mata mereka bertemu dengan sangat dekat. Jongin meneliti wajah Kyungsoo yang membuat korban terus tertunduk malu.

Kulit Kyungsoo yang masih dingin akibat terbasuh air, tiba-tiba saja menjadi terasa sangat hangat ketika Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, menariknya semakin mendekat, sementara tangan lainnya memegang dagu Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mereka bertatapan secara dekat. Jantung Kyungsoo serasa ingin lepas melihat mata lapar dari suaminya.

"Imut. Biarkan aku mencoba rasa dari mulutmu" lalu Jongin mencium suaminya.

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget, tapi dia langsung membalas ciuman tersebut. Mereka saling menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit. Kyungsoo segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin agar dia tidak terjatuh.

"Aku bisa lihat kau masih gugup. Tidak perlu begitu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu".

Jongin menciumnya kembali. Lembut di awal tapi menuntut kemudian. Jongin berhasil menguasai Kyungsoo hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Satu tangan Jongin bergerak ke balik jubah Kyungsoo, berhenti tepat di penis Kyungsoo. Jongin meremas sekali dan sukses membuatnya bangkit. Jongin memijit yang membuat Kyungsoo merintih kenikmatan. Jongin terus menekan dan sebagai balasan Kyungsoo menggesek-gesekan pantatnya di atas penis Jongin yang masih tertutupi jubah mandi.

Kyungsoo yang dimanjakan, menaruh tangannya ke dada Jongin, lalu menelusupkan tangannya ke balik jubah. Dia meraba. Kyungsoo menarik napas sesaat saat dia merasakan betapa keras tubuh Jongin.

Lalu tangan Kyungsoo bergerak ke lengan Jongin. Sejak pertama kali berjumpa Jongin, dia sudah menyadari otot di balik lengan jas hitam. Kyungsoo memperhatikan secara diam-diam sambil terpesona kepada otot yang dia yakini bentuknya pasti sangat bagus meski dia baru melihatnya dari luar.

Sekarang adalah saat bagi Kyungsoo untuk meraba otot yang membuatnya penasaran seharian. Ketika Kyungsoo memegang dan menekan, dia terpesona sekali lagi. Sesuai dugaan otot lengan Jongin terbentuk sempurna.

Astaga, suaminya sangat sempurna!

Kyungsoo memuaskan dirinya meraba seluruh tubuh Jongin. Ini suaminya. Dan dia sangat sempurna. Kyungsoo merasa bangga.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyungsoo terangkat dan dia terbanting pelan ke atas kasur empuk. Kyungsoo tidak bisa merespon apa yang terjadi tapi kemudian dia melihat Jongin telah berada di atasnya.

"Kau suka pada tubuhku?" Jongin menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya kepadamu".

"Kenapa?". Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat tubuh suaminya?

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu jika kau ingin melihat tubuhku".

"Apa itu?". Meski Kyungsoo sangat kebingungan, Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa melihat tubuh suaminya.

"Itu adalah tugasmu untuk menebak. Tapi sekarang... kita akan tetap memakai jubah kita".

Kyungsoo terheran. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya. Dia harus menebak apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa tepatnya yang harus dia lakukan?

Mungkinkah maksud Jongin itu blowjob? Kyungsoo akan melakukan itu...

Tapi...

Mungkin...

Mungkin dia akan melakukan itu besok.

Sekarang dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena Jongin telah mencium kasar bibirnya. Kyungsoo kembali terlena.

Astaga. Kenapa dia selemah ini kepada suaminya.

Jongin menjalarkan tangan ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Memainkan pentil Kyungsoo ketika dia lewat. Saat Kyungsoo merespon kaget, tangan itu beranjak pergi ke penisnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak kembali.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dengan kasar. "Tubuhmu yang bereaksi membuatku tidak bisa menahan lagi".

Pikiran Kyungsoo masih mengawang saat dia melihat Jongin mengambil lube dari balik bantal dimana kepala Kyungsoo terbaring. Jongin membuka botol, wangi mawar menguap, dan Kyungsoo tersadar.

Ini saatnya. Ini saatnya!

Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memilih berbaring saja, membuka lebar pahanya dan membiarkan suaminya melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Tangan Jongin yang berlumuran lube mengarah ke lubang Kyungsoo. Jongin memasukkan jari tengahnya, pelan-pelan sambil menusuk. Dia menggerakkan pelan-pelan tangannya di dalam lubang. Lalu dia menambahkan jari telunjuk. Lalu jari manis.

Meski perih, tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengadaptasi diri dengan jari yang membuka lubangnya. Saat Kyungsoo berpikir tiga jari cukup, tiba-tiba Jongin menambahkan jari kelingking.

Gerakan itu tidak terduga oleh Kyungsoo. Selama ini mantan dia hanya merenggangkan dengan tiga jari dan menurut Kyungsoo milik mantannya sudah besar. Tapi suaminya memasukkan empat jari yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya sebesar apa milik suaminya.

Tangan Jongin keluar. Jongin mengeluarkan cairan lube lagi. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik jubah untuk melumuri dengan lube.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot. Milik suaminya sangat besar! Dia hanya pernah melihat penis sebesar itu di video porno. Apa dia bisa menghadapinya? Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

Jongin menyadari suaminya yang terpaku. Dengan sengaja Jongin memberikan pertunjukkan untuk Kyungsoo. Dia memijat pelan penisnya sendiri, memaju-mundurkan tangannya dengan perlahan ke bagian kepala untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar miliknya.

Merasa cukup telah menggoda suaminya, dengan tangan kanan Jongin mulai mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang Kyungsoo, tangan kirinya menahan paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan penis besar dan keras dilapisi kulit lembut mencoba menerobos lubangnya. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencengkeram seprai untuk menahan rasa sakit saat penis Jongin masuk dengan sangat pelan.

Meski bukan pertama kali, tapi Kyungsoo sudah cukup lama tidak dimasukkan dan ini menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Dia hampir lupa pengalaman pertamanya. Dia ingat dia harus menahan rasa sakit agar dia terbiasa dan mendapat kenikmatan selanjutnya.

"Sial... kau sangat ketat... apa kau masih perjaka?".

Mata Kyungsoo berputar bingung sesaat. Kemudian dia merasa sangat malu atas pengakuan Jongin dan juga merasa senang bisa membuat suaminya merasa nikmat.

"Tidak... Tapi... sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini...".

"Lubangmu ketat seperti pertama kali... Tenang. Aku janji aku tidak akan kasar...".

Setelah penisnya masuk sempurna, Jongin memposisikan badannya di atas Kyungsoo. Dia menikmati kedutan dari lubang ketat suaminya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan tidak menentu, antara perih dan nikmat, Jongin dengan sabar menanti Kyungsoo beradaptasi dengan penisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau bisa bergerak sekarang Jongin".

Jongin menarik pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan dindingnya yang tertarik. Tersisa kepala, Jongin kembali mendorong dan napas Kyungsoo tersentak.

Jongin menarik dan memasukkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat. Ketika Kyungsoo terlihat mulai bernapas dengan normal, dia mulai mendorong dengan kecepatan normal.

Suara desahan Kyungsoo terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu di telinga. Jongin menaruh tangannya di sampinh kepala Kyungsoo. Menurunkan badan, Jongin mencium, menggigit dan menghisap rahang Kyungsoo, leher, pundak dan dada. Gerakannya tetap stabil dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin. Dia ingin sekali meraba badan Jongin. Tapi itu sulit dilakukan karena jubah mandi yang masih terpakai dan Kyungsoo yang terus mendesah saat menerima semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas-remas rambut lembut suaminya.

Saat penis Jongin mengenai titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo, dia mengerang kuat sambil mencengkeram rambut Jongin. "Ahh disitu".

Jongin dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan suaminya. Dia terus mengenai titik yang dapat dirasakannya di ujung kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang mendesah keras menjadi hal favoritnya sekarang dan Jongin merasa dia semakin bergairah mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa aku mau keluar... Maaf. Bisa aku menambah kecepatan?".

Hati Kyungsoo serasa meledak bahagia mendengarkan permintaan izin dari suaminya. "Tentu saja... Silahkan Jongin... Kumohon...".

Jongin berhenti untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Jongin mengangkat tangan kiri Kyungsoo kemudian mencium tangannya tepat pada cincin pernikahan mereka.

Kyungsoo hampir terisak menangis. Tetapi tidak jadi karena Jongin memegang pinggangnya lalu mulai menusuk penisnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat. Jongin menyetubuhinya dengan keras. Dia memberikan semua kekuatannya ke dalam tubuh sang suami.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi mendesah melainkan berteriak kenikmatan. Dia serasa tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri karena dia juga akan keluar. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain menjeritkan nama Jongin dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu berapa lama dia dalam keadaan ekstasi. Dia mendengar Jongin menggeram kuat lalu dia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dan memenuhi lubangnya. Gerakan Jongin terhenti dan Kyungsoo menemukan napasnya naik-turun mencoba untuk stabil.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya mulai melemas. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bangga melihat keadaan suaminya yang terpuaskan. Kyungsoo meraih penisnya sendiri, tetapi segera ditepis.

Jongin menahan tangan suaminya sambil masih menikmati orgasme. Setelah cairan Jongin berhenti, dia mengocok kuat penis Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu lama hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo juga mencapai klimaks.

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya. Dia menggeram saat melihat air maninya keluar dari pintu lubang Kyungsoo yang melebar. Dengan jari telunjuk Jongin mendorong cairannya kembali masuk ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin membaringkan badannya. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Jongin mengecup bibir suaminya sekali lagi. Jongin merapikan selimut di tubuh Kyungsoo lalu dia juga langsung jatuh tertidur.

\-- Chapter 2 --

Bersambung

Sore ja.

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	3. Chapter 3

Suara cicitan burung dari luar jendela membangunkan Kyungsoo. Dia tertidur lelap untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Setelah tiga tahun dia putus dengan pacarnya. Terima kasih kepada suaminya, Kim Jongin, yang telah membuatnya tertidur nyenyak. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan untuk meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum malu melihat Jongin di sampingnya.

Dia bangkit dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam tujuh pagi. Jongin akan berangkat kerja jam setengah sembilan. Dia hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Tidak mau menunda waktu, Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua kakinya. Dia mendesis kesakitan saat dia mencoba berdiri. Dia lupa kalau dia sudah lama tidak melakukan senggama. Kondisi tubuhnya balik seperti saat perjaka dulu, alhasil dia kesakitan di pagi hari. Kyungsoo teringat seks pertamanya dengan sang mantan. Dia juga kesakitan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo melirik dan berharap semoga suaranya tadi tidak membangunkan Jongin. Tetapi harapannya pupus karena Jongin telah terbangun. Dia menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mau menyalahkan suaminya. Jomgin telah berusaha sangat berhati-hati pada dirinya tadi malam. Kyungsoo yakin suaminya pasti mengerti apa yang terjadi jika sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan badan.

Kyungsoo ingin memberitahu kepada suaminya kalau dia tidak apa-apa. "Se-selamat pagi... Aku akan membuat sarapan. Kau ingin makan apa?" Kyungsoo menyesali suara seraknya yang sangat tidak membantu.

Jongin menghela napas. "Selamat pagi juga. Aku ingin makanan yang sederhana".

"Tapi... aku bisa masak...".

"Aku. Ingin. Masakan. Yang. Sederhana" tegas Jongin dalam setiap penusukan kata.

Kyungsoo sukses terdiam. Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan. Rasa nyeri di bagian belakangnya sungguh menyedihkan.

"Hei... Jika kau merasa sakit, kau bisa minum obat pereda sakit. Obat itu ada di dalam laci kamar mandi".

Kyungsoo berbalik. Dia melihat Jongin yang masih menatap dengan raut wajah kesal padanya. "Baik" jawab Kyungsoo lalu kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan cermin besar sambil melepaskan jubah mandi yang dipakainya tidur semalaman. Eumm... ada bekas-bekas memerah di leher, bahu dan dadanya. Dia perlu memakai foundation untuk menutupi bekas di lehernya jika dia ingin bertemu dengan Eomma hari ini.

Setelah sepuluh menit di kamar mandi, Kyungsoo telah selesai. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi. Mengenakan bathrobe yang lain, Kyungsoo keluar. Dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal. Air hangat dan obat yang disarankan Jongin sangat membantu meredakan sakit di pantatnya.

Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar pakaian. Dia membuka kopernya untuk mengambil sebuah kaos putih dan celana panjang karet berwarna hitam. Setelah ini dia perlu menyusun seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kosong.

Kyungsoo melihat rak dorong yang menggantung susunan jas kerja Jongin dengan rapi. Hmmm haruskah dia memilihkan pakaian dan jas yang akan dipakai Jongin hari ini? Kalau begitu, kemeja putih... dengan jas abu-abu...

Tunggu. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Meski dia suami Jongin dan dia bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus Jongin, tapi dia tidak bisa sembarangan mengatur mengenai pakaian yang akan dikenakan Jongin untuk hari ini.

Kyungsoo berpikir ulang. Dia ragu. Tapi... tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kyungsoo meletakkan kemeja dan jas pilihannya di dekat cermin panjang yang tersedia. Kyungsoo berharap semoga Jongin mau memakai pakaian pilihannya.

Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur. Saat dia melirik lemari es besar kemarin malam, dia menduga akan ada banyak makanan dan mungkin beberapa bahan masakan. Setelah dibuka Kyungsoo hampir habis pikiran ketika dia hanya melihat makanan kaleng, snack, dan minuman di dalamnya. Juga beberapa bekal makanan yang hampir basi dan bekas-bekas kotak makanan yang terlupakan.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah menduga juga akan jadi seperti ini. Jongin adalah pria lajang yang hidup sendiri dan tidak bisa memasak. Sudah jelas tidak akan ada bahan masakan di rumah besar ini. Pola hidup suaminya sangat tidak sehat meskipun tubuh Jongin sangat bagus.

Kyungsoo perlu membersihkan lemari es. Tapi terlebih dahulu dia harus pergi mengunjungi Eomma. Kemudian berbelanja kebutuhan memasak di market. Lalu merapikan hasil belanjaan dalam lemari es sesuai dengan letak keinginannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil telur, yang syukurnya ada dan belum busuk. Dia memutuskan untuk memasak omelet dan juga ikan tuna kalengan.

Jongin keluar dari kamar setelah Kyungsoo selesai memasak. Kyungsoo diam-diam mencuri lirik pada suaminya yang meletakkan jas abu-abu pilihan Kyungsoo di atas sofa. Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan menahan senyuman. Dia merasa senang karena Jongin memakai pilihannya.

Kyungsoo berbalik lagi saat dia mendengar suara kursi ditarik. Kyungsoo meletakkan teh sambil berkata, "Aku harap kau tidak masalah dengan masakan pilihanku". Lalu Kyungsoo meletakkan masakan di atas meja.

Jongin paham karena dia tahu tidak ada bahan yang bisa dimasak di dalam kulkas. "Ini sempurna. Sesuai dengan bayanganku".

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. Kyungsoo memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil sumpit. "Apa pantatmu masih sakit?".

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak tersebut. Dengan malu dia menjawab, "Tidak sakit lagi...".

"Baguslah kalau begitu".

Jongin makan dengan lahap. Kyungsoo senang tapi dia akan lebih merasa senang jika Jongin memakan lauk yang dimasak olehnya, bukan masakan yang cepat siap seperti ini.

"Eum..." Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Tunggu, Jongin tidak punya aturan melarang bicara di meja makan bukan?

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Jongin.

"Ngg... iya... Di kulkas tidak ada bahan masakan. Aku bisa pergi berbelanja hari ini setelah aku mengunjungi Eomma... Eum... boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?".

Jongin menatap tajam padanya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Kyungsoo takut. Apa dia salah bicara?

Jongin menghela napas pelan. "Kau boleh memakai mobil manapun. Sekarang semua mobil itu jadi milikmu juga. Pilih salah satu yang kau suka. Kunci mobil ada di dalam laci dekat pintu".

"Aku mengerti".

Kyungsoo ingat tadi malam dia sempat melihat garasi mobil yang terpisah dari bangunan rumah dan terletak di ujung. Dia melihat beberapa mobil mewah, bersih mengkilap, terpakir rapi dalam garasi yang terbuka. Tentu semua mobil itu jadi miliknya juga. Sekarang dia adalah suami dari Kim Jongin. Apa Jongin marah karena dia meminta izin tadi? Karena meminta izin meminjam mobil itu bukanlah kelakuan sepasang suami.

"Ah. Kau tidak perlu membersihkan rumah ini. Ada para pembantu yang datang setiap hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat. Mereka datang jam sembilan".

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak masalah membersihkan rumah. Dia senang bersih-bersih. Tetapi dalam hati dia bersyukur mereka mempunyai pembantu. Meski mereka punya pembantu Kyungsoo memutuskan dia akan tetap membersihkan tempat tidur mereka sendiri.

Jongin menghabiskan teh paginya. "Aku selesai. Mulai besok, kau bisa buatkan aku kopi. Aku suka latte".

"Baik".

Kyungsoo berdiri untuk mengambil jas Jongin di sofa. Ketika dia berbalik, Jongin telah berada di belakangnya. Jongin meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Ini kartu kredit. Punyamu. Maksudku punya kita berdua. Aku menduplikat kartu kreditku untukmu. Kau bisa pakai untuk membeli apapun. Tidak ada batas".

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Lalu dia membantu Jongin memakai jas abu-abu pilihannya tadi. Setelah jas telah terpasang rapi di tubuh sempurna sang suami, Kyungsoo mengulurkan dasi.

"Tolong pasangkan dasi ini untukku".

Jongin sudah berumur dua puluh empat dan menjadi CEO selama... tunggu selama berapa lama? Dia tidak ingat. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah Jongin seorang CEO, tapi dia tidak bisa memasang dasi sendiri?. "Jika kau tidak bisa memasang dasi, siapa yang selama ini melakukannya untukmu?".

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menyemburkan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak berani melihat raut wajah Jongin. Ini sama saja dengan dia menghina Jongin atau mencurigai Jongin mempunyai kekasih rahasia. Dia memilih fokus pada tugasnya.

"Aku suruh pelayan untuk membuat simpul di setiap dasi, jadi aku tinggal menariknya".

"Ternyata begitu... sudah selesai!". Kyungsoo menepuk pelan dasi di dada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil tas kerjanya di sofa. "Tapi aku tidak perlu lagi menyuruh mereka".

Setelah itu Jongin pergi menuruni tangga. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena Jongin tidak mengatakan satu kata pamitan apapun padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyampaikan kesedihannya.

\-- Chapter 3 --

Kyungsoo yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Bukankah ini kunci mobilnya? Mobil sport Audi kesayangannya? Dia ingat persis bekas goresan di atas tombol kunci. Atau mungkin cuma kebetulan?

Kyungsoo mengambil kunci mobil sedan mercedez. Dia berjalan ke garasi. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika tiba karena dia melihat mobil Audi kesayangannya di dalam garasi. Kyungsoo mengucek-ucek mata dan menampar pipinya, mengira dia mungkin sedang bermimpi.

Tapi dia tidak bermimpi dan itu benar mobilnya!

Kyungsoo mendekati mobil tersebut. Plat mobilnya masih sama. Kyungsoo melihat goresan di bawah pegangan pintu. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan melihat ada goresan K di bagian atas mobil.

Sialan! Ini sungguh mobilnya! Bagaimana bisa ada disini?! Kenapa Jongin bisa memiliki mobilnya?! Apa Eomma yang memberitahu Jongin?

Kyungsoo berdiri terdiam. Masih berpikir panjang segala kemungkinan kenapa mobilnya ada di hadapannya. Mendadak dia teringat kenangan masa lalu bersama sang mantan dengan mobil kesayangannya. Tentang bagaimana mereka selalu pergi bersama, pergi liburan, dan melakukan seks yang panas.

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Sang mantan adalah masa lalu. Dia sudah punya suami sekarang dan itu berarti dia harus move on.

Mengambil langkah cepat, Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan mercedez. Dia melirik sekali lagi ke mobil Audi. Dia ingin mengendarai mobil itu. Dan Jongin juga sudah bilang dia boleh pakai mobil manapun. Tapi...

Kyungsoo menggeleng sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia menghidupkan mesin, bergegas pergi sebelum pikirannya buyar lagi oleh mobil Audi.

\-- Chapter 3 --

"Eomma".

"Kyungsooyah. Kau sudah datang".

Kyungsoo memeluk Eomma. Baru sehari pergi tapi dia sudah sangat merindukan Eomma. "Eomma baik-baik saja kan?".

"Oh! Eomma baik. Perawat yang ditugaskan oleh Jongin sangat baik. Sebentar biar Eomma panggil dia. Bomi! Kyungsoo sudah sampai!".

Eomma membawa Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tidak berapa lama seorang wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan. Badannya gemuk dan wajahnya sangat ramah. Kyungsoo merasa yakin dan lega kalau Eommanya akan aman meski tanpa dia.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo-ssi".

"Ah panggil saja aku Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu seformal itu, Ahjumma".

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Sungguh anak yang sopan!".

"Benar kan? Karena itu Kim Jongin memilih dia". Eomma menyeruput teh herbal dengan senyuman bangga di bibir beliau.

"Aku mengenal suamimu, Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin-ssi. Aku adalah kepala pembantu di rumahnya dulu sebelum aku ditugaskan disini. Aku berbelanja dan memasak untuknya. Kau sudah lihat kotak bekal di dalam kulkas? Aku yang membuat itu semua dan menaruh di dalam kulkas untuk dia. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat sibuk hingga dia melupakan bekal-bekal itu. Jongin-ssi adalah anak yang baik dan tidak banyak menuntut. Pasti Kyungsoo merasa bahagia telah menikah dengannya".

"Oh, benarkah itu Kyungsoo?" goda Eomma.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Yah... dia sangat baik...".

Bomi menyadari sesuatu. "Ah.. aku sungguh tidak sopan. Aku akan membuat teh untukmu juga Kyungsoo".

"Terima kasih Ahjumma".

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tinggal berdua dengan Eomma. Dia memang membutuhkan ini karena ada yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Eomma. Tentang mobilnya yang ada di garasi suaminya. Tentang mantan yang masih dikenangnya.

Terlalu lama berpikir dalam diam, Eomma memegang tangan putranya. "Kyungsoo? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat... tidak bahagia bagiku... Apa Jongin...".

"Tidak Eomma. Dia tidak menyakitiku" potong Kyungsoo yang sudah bisa menebak perkataan Eomma selanjutnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku bilang dia sangat baik...".

"Lalu kenapa...".

"Ini karena kami sangat canggung, Eomma. Meskipun kami sudah menikah, seperti ada batas di antara kami. Kami tidak seperti Eomma dan Appa dulu".

"Tidak semua pasangan selalu sama Kyungsoo...".

"Aku tahu... Aku hanya... aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa jadi canggung seperti ini...".

"Tapi Kyungsoo, dia kan...".

"Benar Eomma. Benar. Dan dia suamiku sekarang. Itu yang membuatku semakin bingung". Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya berulang kali. "Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Kami sudah menikah dan aku ingin kami berlaku seperti sepasang suami yang seharusnya. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan pernikahanku berjalan mulus...".

Eomma merasa sedih dengan kegusaran Kyungsoo. "Beri waktu pada hubungan kalian. Mungkin akan ada perubahan. Kalau Jongin terlalu sibuk, kau harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu kosong untuk mendampinginya. Lakukan inisiatif untuk kemajuan hubungan kalian".

Walau Eomma memberi penjelasan dan saran, tapi sebenarnya beliau tidak terlalu yakin apakah semua itu bisa berhasil atau tidak. Lalu Eomma mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau Jumat nanti kita berbelanja lalu masak bersama?".

"Kenapa?".

"Eomma ingin masak sesuatu untuk kalian berdua. Kosongkan jadwalmu yah".

"Baiklah. Ah Eomma, mungkin besok aku tidak bisa datang. Para pembantu akan datang membersihkan rumah. Aku harus disana untuk memperkenalkan diri".

"Eomma dengar dari Bomi kalau rumah Jongin sangat besar. Itu benar?".

"Benar. Eomma harus datang berkunjung. Bagaimana kalau selasa depan?".

"Tentu Eomma akan datang".

"Aku hampir lupa. Apa Eomma memberitahu Jongin tentang mobilku?".

"Eomma tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau kau menjual mobil kesayanganmu. Kenapa?".

"Jongin membeli mobilku. Sekarang mobil itu ada di garasi rumah dan aku sangat senang".

Sepertinya Eomma tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan putra semata wayangnya yang menikah secara terpaksa.

\-- Chapter 3 --

Saat Kyungsoo memeriksa lemari es tadi, dia melihat beberapa kotak bekal yang ternyata adalah buatan dari Bomi Ahjumma, dengan menu ayam. Juga beberapa kotak kosong KFC. Kyungsoo memilih untuk memasak ayam fried chicken hari ini.

Kyungsoo mendatangi bagian daging. Dia membeli ayam dan beberapa daging. Lalu dia membeli bahan-bahan masakan. Juga telur dan ikan tuna dan daging kalengan.

Kyungsoo mendatangi rak minuman untuk mengambil yogurt, susu, jus dan beberapa botol bir. Dia juga mengambil banyak snack dan jagung popcorn. Lalu dia pergi ke bagian obat untuk membeli beberapa obat dan suplemen untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo hampir saja membeli kondom karena kebiasaan dulu. Dia tidak perlu barang itu lagi sekarang. Dan mengenai lube... biarkan suaminya yang membeli.

Selesai belanja Kyungsoo pulang dan memasukkan barang belanjaan ke dalam lemari es. Dia membuang bekas-bekas makanan yang tersisa. Membersihkan bagian dalam lemari es, lalu mengisi dengan stok makanan yang baru dan menyusun rapi agar mudah ditemukan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuat ayam bumbu kentucky. Dia akan menggoreng ayam sepuluh menit sebelum Jongin tiba di rumah. Setelah selesai dan masih tersisa banyak waktu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Dia ingin tampil bersih saat menyambut kepulangan sang suami.

Kyungsoo telah selesai menata meja makan. Dia memeriksa kamera monitor dan melihat kalau Jongin telah pulang. Kyungsoo menuangkan nasi ke mangkuk lalu meletakkan sumpit di atasnya. Dia merapikan baju dan menepuk-nepuk untuk menghilangkan bekas apapun yang ada di tubuhnya. Kemudian berdiri di depan tangga, menunggu kedatangan Jongin.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang menunggunya. Dia melepaskan dasi sambil menaiki tangga. Dia dapat mencium aroma ayam dan senyumannya mengembang.

"Hai. Kau sudah pulang". Setelah Kyungsoo berpikir ulang, dia merasa dia harus mulai menyapa agar mereka terbiasa.

"Hai" balas Jongin. Dia meletakkan tas kerja dan dasi ke atas sofa. Kemudian berbalik, mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik jas dari tubuh Jongin. "Aku membuat fried chicken".

"Yah. Aku bisa menciumnya".

Jongin melepaskan kancing lengan baju dan menggulungnya. Dia pergi ke meja makan. Tidak berapa lama, dia langsung makan dengan lahap bahkan meminta nasi tambah kepada Kyungsoo.

Selesai makan, Kyungsoo mencuci piring dengan perasaan puas. Dia senang melihat Jongin memakan masakannya. Meski mereka masih belum banyak berbicara, dia tetap senang.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongin masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit berdebar dan semangat mengingat dia akan tidur lagi dengan suaminya yang seksi.

Dia berbaring di ranjang sambil menunggu Jongin. Dia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka malam ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Jongin mau bugil di depannya sehingga dia bisa melihat otot-otot seksi milik suaminya.

Haruskah dia mengoral? Mungkin dia bisa mulai mencium Jongin lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

\-- Chapter 3 --

Bersambung.

Sore ja.

Wish you have a happy life!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan disambut oleh atap kamar yang tidak biasa. Sesaat dia lupa dimana dia berada karena dia yakin tempat ini bukan kamarnya yang biasa, namun detik kemudian dia sadar kalau dia berada di dalam kamar rumah suaminya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan terduduk lemas. Dia tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Kyungsoo hendak melirik ke arah jam dinding tapi terhenti ketika dia melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar pakaian dan telah berpakaian rapi.

SIAL! DIA TELAT BANGUN?!

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah jam. Tunggu... ini masih jam tujuh pagi? Kenapa Jongin terburu-buru?

Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati suaminya. "Ini masih kecepatan untuk pergi ke kantor...".

"Aku ada meeting".

"Ohh... Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan secepatnya!".

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa makan roti!".

Suara keras Jongin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Dia berbalik sebentar dan sepertinya dia merasa melihat raut kesal di wajah Jongin.

"A-a-aku...". Kyungsoo tergagap. "Ta-tapi aku...". Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan roti".

Sambil menyiapkan sarapan kening Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengerut. Apa tadi Jongin membentaknya? Apa Jongin marah? Apa kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya?

Sarapan mereka begitu menyedihkan. Jika sebelumnya mereka tidak hanya berbicara, kali ini terjadi hal yang lebih parah.

Jongin membuang tatapan dari Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Jongin memakan rotinya sambil menatap bosan ke arah kiri dan kanan. Kyungsoo mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang mungkin menarik perhatian untuk ditatap oleh suaminya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Kyungsoo menyadari beberapa saat kemudian kalau Jongin melakukan itu untuk membuang tatapan dari Kyungsoo. Dia sengaja melakukan itu karena dia tidak mau melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin kalau suaminya sungguhan marah. Situasi bertambah parah karena dia tidak bisa bertanya pada Jongin apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal kepada dirinya. Jika saja Jongin memberitahunya, Kyungsoo pasti akan segera memperbaiki apapun kesalahannya.

Kyungsoo sedang meletakkan piring ke tempat cucian ketika kemudian dia berbalik dan telat mengetahui kalau sosok Jongin baru saja berlalu untuk menuruni tangga rumah mereka.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengejar, tapi dia tahu dia terlambat. Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat. Hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah dimana Jongin baru saja pergi.

Tidak ada sapaan. Tidak ada memasangkan jas. Tidak ada memasangkan dasi.

Ini sungguh mengerikan.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

\-- Chapter 4 --

Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Dia tidak mencuci piring, tidak membereskan rumah bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya duduk membisu di atas sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Pikirannya melayang pada segala alasan kemungkinan yang membuat Jongin marah padanya.

Dia tidak sadar ada suara beberapa orang masuk ke ruang tengah. Mereka adalah para pembantu. Mereka tersentak kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo melamun di atas sofa dan itu membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri untuk menyambut mereka. Dia sedikit malu karena ketangkap sedang mematung seorang diri. Mungkin para pembantu akan berpikir dia tidak bahagia atau semacamnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Sapa para pembantu itu bersama sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kyungsoo membalas. "Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Suami dari Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua".

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Do Kyungsoo-ssi". Seseorang paling terdepan membuka suara. Mungkin dia kepala pembantu yang baru. "Kami sudah mendengar berita pernikahan anda dari Jongin-ssi. Selamat atas pernikahan Anda berdua! Apa anda punya sesuatu yang perlu kami bantu?".

"Tidak, tidak ada. Kalian tetap lakukan tugas kalian seperti biasa. Tapi tinggalkan tempat tidur di kamar utama. Mulai sekarang aku akan membereskan sendiri tempat tidur itu".

"Kami mengerti! Kalau begitu kami permisi!".

Setelah membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, semuanya berpencar melakukan tugas masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka adalah pria yang membersihkan taman, mobil dan kolam renang. Melihat banyak pembantu seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak percaya kalau suaminya sungguh kaya raya.

\-- Chapter 4 --

Kyungsoo sendirian lagi di rumah. Para pembantu telah pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas mereka. Kyungsoo bermain ponsel dan tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau dia belum memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai pernikahannya yang mendadak. Kyungsoo menelepon meski dia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar dan menuntut cerita dengan sedetailnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Kyungsoo mencoba sekali lagi, tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo sedikit bingung karena biasanya Baekhyun mudah menerima panggilan darinya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak merasa khawatir karena dia mengerti Baekhyun pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang desainer.

Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Baekhyun akan menelepon di kemudian hari ketika Kyungsoo hampir lupa kalau dia punya sahabat baik yang sedang jauh darinya tapi mereka tetap bersama. Keduanya sudah memaklumi bahwa ada saat dimana mereka berdua menjaga jarak untuk mengurus kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Merasa bosan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk browsing aneka masakan di internet. Dia mencari resep masakan spesial. Jika dia mencoba memasak resep spesial itu mungkin saja Jongin akan memaafkan dia.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasak steak. Ini tidak mudah tapi dia akan mencoba. Lalu dia bisa memasang lilin di meja makan nanti untuk menambah suasana romantis. Makan malam romantis. Yah... dia akan melakukan itu.

\-- Chapter 4 --

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas pada meja makan yang telah dihiasnya. Ada piring, garpu, pisau, gelas hias, kain alas, kudapan, hiasan bunga dan beberapa lilin aroma terapi di sisi meja. Juga ada sebotol wine yang menunggu untuk dibuka. Kyungsoo memeriksa daging yang sedang dia hangatkan di dalam microwave. Tidak berapa lama lagi Jongin akan tiba di rumah dan dia sudah merasa sangat siap!

Kyungsoo merapikan letak bajunya. Dia duduk menunggu di sofa dengan perasaan berdebar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jongin nanti jika melihat apa yang telah dia siapkan di meja makan.

Tapi hingga dua jam kemudian dia telah menunggu, Jongin masih juga belum muncul. Kyungsoo berulang kali memeriksa kamera monitor dan nihil. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dia bolak-balik memeriksa hasil masakannya yang mulai mendingin.

Kyungsoo mencoba menelepon Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya dia menelepon suaminya setelah mereka menikah. Dia ingin memastikan kalau Jongin aman dan bertanya jam berapa Jongin pulang agar dia bisa menyiapkan makanan.

"Yeobseyo?".

"Yeobseyo. Jongin. Jam berapa kau pulang? Aku sedang...".

"Aku tidak pulang hari ini".

"Oke baiklah..." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. Apa tadi? "Kau... tidak pulang?".

"Iya. Mendadak ada urusan keluar kota. Aku akan pulang besok malam".

Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia hanya terdiam sambil memegang ponsel dan mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yeobseyo? Hei. Hei... apa kau masih disana Kyungsoo?".

Suara Jongin yang terdengar tenang membuat Kyungsoo menyemburkan pikirannya. "Kenapa...? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?".

"Apanya?".

Kyungsoo mematikan telepon. Dia masih sangat kebingungan. Dia pelan-pelan berpikir.

Jongin terlihat marah padanya tadi pagi. Jadi Kyungsoo cemas. Lalu Kyungsoo memasak masakan spesial seharian dan menyiapkan keperluan lainnya.

Dan dengan teganya Jongin bilang dia tidak pulang hari ini?! Setelah semua yang dilakukannya?!

Oke. Mungkin Jongin tidak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo persiapkan untuknya di rumah. Tapi, kenapa Jongin tidak bilang kalau dia pergi tugas keluar kota?! Bukankah mereka sepasang suami?!

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak dan menghempaskan semua yang ada di atas meja makan. Tapi dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan kedua hal tersebut. Dia bukanlah orang emosional yang melampiaskan kepada sesuatu ketika sedang kumat.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Melakukannya berulang kali sambil mencoba menahan air matanya yang mulai keluar. Namun dia tidak bisa.

Kyungsoo menangis seorang diri di depan meja makan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kesedihannya yang mendalam.

\-- Chapter 4 --

Bersambung.

Sore ja.

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	5. Chapter 5

Hari sudah larut malam ketika Jongin tiba di rumah dan sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Suasana rumah sepi. Dia menduga Kyungsoo telah tidur seperti kemarin ketika Kyungsoo selesai mengunjungi Eommonim, berbelanja barang kebutuhan dan membersihkan lemari es, lalu memasak makan malam. Mungkin tugas-tugas itu terdengar sederhana. Tapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang bisa mengandung dan dia tidak memiliki tubuh kuat seperti pria lain umumnya.

Jongin sesungguhnya tidak suka Kyungsoo lelah hanya karena mengerjakan tugas sehari-hari. Rasanya Jongin sangat emosi melihat Kyungsoo yang memaksakan diri. Jongin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja. Dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo membeli banyak barang karena kartu kredit mereka memiliki fasilitas pesan banking ke ponsel Jongin. Tidak masalah seberapa banyak Kyungsoo belanja selama dia tidak melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Jongin mempertimbangkan agar para pembantu saja yang pergi berbelanja. Tapi jika mengingat Kyungsoo yang hobi memasak, pasti dia lebih memilih berbelanja sendiri karena dia lebih mengerti apa barang dan bahan yang dibutuhkannya. Mungkin memang sebaiknya Jongin ikut menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja di waktu berikutnya.

Jongin melihat rambut di balik sofa yang membelakanginya... Kyungsoo? Dia belum tidur? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di larut malam seperti ini di ruangan tengah, seorang diri, dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun? Apa dia ketiduran?

Jongin mengintip dari belakang. Kyungsoo sedang bermain piano dalam ponsel. Dia memakai headset seperti yang dilakukannya dulu ketika dia masih bekerja membuat lagu. Kyungsoo sangat serius dan tidak menyadari kalau Jongin telah duduk di sofa seberang meja dan sedang menatapnya.

Jongin yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Terlihat dari mata Kyungsoo yang sendu dan kantung mata yang muncul meski dia sedang menunduk fokus pada permainannya. Apa Kyungsoo kelelahan dan memaksakan dirinya lagi?

Tidak ingin membuat kaget, Jongin pelan-pelan meletakkan tas di atas meja. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan melihat suaminya telah pulang. Pakaian Jongin masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu terakhir kali dia melihat suaminya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan headset. "Kau sudah pulang... maaf aku nggak dengar. Kau sudah makan malam?".

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia melihat Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel dan headset ke atas meja, lalu dia berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi tidur sekarang. Selamat malam Jongin".

Jongin ditinggalkan dalam keadaan terpana melihat kelakukan suaminya. Apa yang terjadi? Kyungsoo sungguh terlihat berbeda. Dan apa Kyungsoo tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggunya pulang? Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menunggunya? Apa Kyungsoo perlu sesuatu?

Jongin berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum dari lemari es. Dia melihat tong sampah penuh dengan bungkusan snack, biskuit, satu botol wine dan beberapa bir. Apa ada pesta di rumah selama dia pergi? Apa Kyungsoo mengundang teman ke rumah mereka? Siapa?

Jongin memeriksa cctv yang terpasang di depan pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka tidak punya balkon atau garasi atau pintu belakang. Jendela mereka adalah jendela besar yang menyatu dengan dinding. Taman lantai dua sulit untuk dinaiki.

Setelah Jongin memeriksa, ternyata tidak ada yang datang ke rumah. Kyungsoo juga tidak keluar. Itu berarti Kyungsoo memakan semua snack itu sendiri dan mabuk dengan bir. Tidak heran Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh. Mungkin dia masih mengalami hangover.

\-- Chapter 5 --

Meski Kyungsoo tidur telat, dia tetap bangun tepat waktu. Hati Kyungsoo ngilu saat menyadari dia seorang diri di tempat tidur. Kyungsoo panik jika kejadian seperti dua hari lalu terulang kembali. Kyungsoo berlari dari kamar menuju dapur setelah memeriksa Jongin tidak ada di kamar pakaian atau di kamar mandi. Dia berhenti saat melihat Jongin tengah mengambil minuman dalam lemari es.

Kyungsoo tidak berani bicara. Masih teringat jelas saat Jongin menghardiknya. Meski mengantuk, Kyungsoo juga ingat kalau Jongin tidak berbicara dengannya tadi malam.

Tapi Jongin menoleh padanya setelah minum. "Pagi".

"P-pagi". Kyungsoo berjalan ke depan lemari es sementara Jongin duduk di meja makan. "Kau ingin sarapan apa?".

"Apa saja".

"Kalau gitu aku akan cepat-cepat nyiapin sarapan".

"Tidak perlu buru-buru. Hari ini aku libur. Aku selalu libur setelah tugas keluar".

"Oh...".

Kyungsoo mulai memasak. Dia menyadari kalau Jongin hari ini bersikap biasa dan dia duluan memberi salam pagi. Mungkin suaminya tidak marah lagi kepadanya? Apapun kesalahannya mungkin Jongin telah memaafkannya?

Kyungsoo memastikan dengan mengajak Jongin bicara kembali. "Hari ini kau punya rencana apa?". Dia tidak tahu hobi Jongin. Mereka baru menikah selama lima hari dan Jongin selalu di kantor.

"Aku mau pergi ke gym. Sudah lama aku nggak kesana".

Tidak heran tubuhnya selalu bagus, pikir Kyungsoo. "Kalau gitu, aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang yang bisa dihangatkan dalam microwave. Eomma menyuruhku mampir hari ini". Untung Kyungsoo tidak lupa janjinya dengan Eomma meski dia nelangsa kemarin.

"Apa Eommonim baik-baik saja?" terdengar nada khawatir dari Jongin.

"Ya. Eomma menyuruhku mampir karena beliau ingin memasak untukmu".

"Apa? Tapi, Eommonim tidak selalu sehat. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri". Kini Jongin tahu dari siapa sifat Kyungsoo menurun.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan. Tapi Eomma memaksa. Aku pikir-pikir, yasudahlah nggak apa-apa kalau cuma untuk sekali ini".

Kyungsoo selesai memasak. Dia meletakkan omelet sayur, daging asap dan kimchi ke atas meja. Dia mengambil nasi untuk Jongin dan dirinya. Lalu mereka mulai makan.

"Apa kau akan pergi seharian?" tanya Jongin sambil mengambil sepotong kimchi.

"Mungkin iya. Aku perlu menemani Eomma belanja lalu menunggunya memasak. Kemungkinan aku pulang saat makan malam".

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu masak. Aku bisa makan siang diluar".

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo sedikit cemas akan kemungkinan Jongin marah padanya yang keluar seharian.

"Yah... aku tidak begitu suka makan sendirian di rumah. Lebih baik makan sendirian di luar".

Karena itu ada banyak kotak berisi makanan basi dalam kulkas. Kyungsoo mengingatkan dirinya untuk mulai memberitahu Jongin jika kelak dia berencana makan di luar. Tapi jika dia memberitahu, apa Jongin akan memberitahunya juga?

Sebaiknya dia mencoba. "Kalau begitu... mulai sekarang.. maukah kau memberitahuku dimana saja jika kau makan di luar?".

"Tentu. Tapi aku keseringan makan siang di kantin kantor. Makan malam di restoran hanya jika bersama rekan kerja. Jika tidak aku mengambil makanan dalam kulkas atau cemilan".

"Itu kan... tidak begitu sehat...".

Melihat Jongin diam saja membuat Kyungsoo merasa iba dan khawatir. Sejak kapan pola makan suaminya tidak menentu seperti ini?

"Kau mau aku menyiapkan bekal makan siang untukmu?".

"Tidak" jawab Jongin cepat dan singkat.

Kyungsoo ingin bertanya kenapa. Tapi Jongin kembali makan dan membuang tatapan seperti dua hari lalu. Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang jika suaminya berkata tidak maka tidak. Penawaran tidak berlaku. Selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo hendak mencuci piring tapi dihentikan oleh Jongin.

"Tinggalkan saja piringnya. Biar pembantu yang cuci".

Kyungsoo pun melepaskan celemek. Tapi dia kesulitan karena simpul di belakangnya sulit diuraikan. Padahal dia yakin tidak mengikat kuat tali simpul. Kyungsoo membalikkan badan untuk melihat.

"Sini, biar aku yang lepaskan". Jongin berjalan ke belakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Suaminya berada sangat dekat di belakangnya. Hembusan napas dari hidung Jongin terasa hangat dan halus mengenai leher Kyungsoo. Hampir membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Kyungsoo masih menikmati kehangatan tersebut ketika Jongin melepaskan celemek dari atas dan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. "Te-terima kasih".

Merasa malu, Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi dengan segera dia terselamatkan dari kepanikan saat melihat tempat tidur mereka berantakan. Kyungsoo merapikan seprai untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

"Kenapa kau membersihkan itu? Biarkan saja pembantu yang melakukan" tanya Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku... tidak suka orang lain... menyentuh tempat tidur... kita..." jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Dia merasa sangat malu. Dia yakin telinganya telah merah.

Jongin terkekeh pelan tapi tidak diketahui oleh Kyungsoo. "Apa kau mau kuantar ke tempat Eommonim ?".

Kyungsoo mulai heran. Ini kedua kalinya Jongin menawarkan bantuan. Apa suaminya sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang baik? Kyungsoo tentu saja sangat ingin diantar oleh suaminya! Tapi dia ingat kalau dia dan Eomma akan pergi berbelanja hari ini.

"Tapi, aku dan Eomma akan berbelanja hari ini. Eomma tidak punya mobil dan tidak mungkin kami pergi naik taksi...".

"Ah. Kau benar. Aku akan memberikan mobil sedan mercedes kepada Eommonim. Bomi Ahjumma bisa mengendarai mobil untuk mengantar Eommonim kemanapun".

"Tapi aku... aku membawa sedan mercedes karena mobil itu kecil dan...".

"Kau tidak membawa Audi?".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan suaminya? Jongin tahu kalau Audi itu mobil kesayangan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendarainya karena dia tidak mau teringat sang mantan. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab seperti itu.

Jika dia mengingat, sudah dua hari sejak dia melupakan mantan karena masalah dengan Jongin. Mungkin dia mulai bisa melupakan sang mantan? Mungkin kini dia bisa mengendarai mobil Audi miliknya?

"Aku ingin mencoba mobil yang lain...". Tidak. Dia belum bisa berada dalam mobil Audi.

"Apa kau ingin beli mobil yang baru?".

"Tidak. Aku bisa bawa mobil lain yang ada di garasi". Kyungsoo tidak mau membebani suaminya meski dia tahu Jongin kaya raya. "Aku akan membawa mercedes lalu meninggalkan mobil itu di rumah Eomma".

"Bagaimana kau pulang?".

"Aku bisa naik taksi".

"Tidak". Jongin menggeleng keras. Matanya berubah tajam. "Aku akan menjemputmu. Kirim saja pesan saat kau telah selesai".

"Tapi...".

"Tidak". Satu kata terakhir dari Jongin sebelum dia pergi masuk ke ruang pakaian untuk bersiap-siap.

Kyungsoo kini mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata dari Jongin. Apa yang Jongin katakan dia harus menuruti. Kyungsoo senang Jongin akan menjempunya. Tapi dalam pikirannya dia mulai kebingungan dengan semua perlakuan gentle dari Jongin. Meski dia menikmati perhatian dari suaminya, sejujurnya dia takut jika tiba-tiba Jongin membentaknya seperti beberapa hari lalu.

\-- Chapter 5 --

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo... wajahmu bersinar tapi keningmu yang mengkerut merusaknya".

Kyungsoo melirik ke Eomma tidak mengerti.

"Kau terlihat senang tapi kau juga terlalu serius berpikir".

Eomma sungguh hebat bisa mengerti dirinya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. "Eomma jjang. Aku tidak bisa menutupi apapun dari Eomma, ya kan?... Ini mengenai Jongin...".

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?".

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja". Lalu Kyungsoo menundukkan wajah berpura-pura serius memotong sayuran. Dia tidak mau mengatakan kepada Eomma tentang kemarahan Jongin. "Jongin sangat perhatian hari ini. Dan aku hanya berpikir kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu".

"Bukannya bagus dia kalau begitu?".

"Yah... aku senang jika kami mulai menipiskan batas diantara kami. Aku hanya berpikir... apa aku bisa mengharapkan suatu hari nanti kami bisa menjadi seperti pasangan suami yang normal seperti umumnya?".

"Tentu saja kalian bisa. Ini hanya tergantung pada waktu. Mungkin akan berjalan cepat jika kalian segera punya bayi".

Kyungsoo malu. "Eomma. Jangan membicarakan itu".

"Kenapa? Kalian telah menikah. Kalian bisa punya anak kapanpun dan berapapun yang kalian mau".

"Itu masih terlalu cepat...".

"Jadi kapan? Eomma sudah cukup berumur...".

"Segera... tapi tidak sekarang...". Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kepada Eomma kalau mereka baru melakukan seks sekali. Eomma bisa memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan.

Syukurlah Eomma tidak bertanya hal lain lagi karena beliau kini telah sibuk memasak. Kyungsoo melihat dari meja makan tapi dengan segera dia merasa bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarmu Kyungsoo. Bomi bisa membantu Eomma".

Kyungsoo tidak protes dan segera pergi ke kamar. Dia masih sedikit mengantuk karena tidur larut menunggu Jongin pulang. Kyungsoo memeriksa kotak pribadinya di bawah tempat tidur. Kotak itu mulai berdebu karena tidak ada yang menyentuh.

Kyungsoo menarik kotak tersebut. Dia mengintip ke dalam. Terlihat bingkai foto dirinya dan sang mantan. Saat itu mereka masih muda dan bahagia menikmati hidup. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa rindu dan ingin kembali ke masa itu.

Dia segera menutup kotak setelah mendadak dia terbayang wajah tampan dari suaminya. Mantan Kyungsoo juga tampan, tapi dia mengakui kalau suaminya jauh lebih tampan dari sang mantan. Kyungsoo merasa dilema antara memilih suaminya yang sempurna atau mantan yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Kyungsoo terus memikirkan itu hingga dia jatuh tertidur.

\-- Chapter 5 --

Menjelang malam, setelah mereka minum teh dan bercakap-cakap, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpamitan pulang kepada Eomma. Kyungsoo memeluk Eomma kemudian mengambil rantang makanan berisi masakan buatan Eomma. Jongin memeluk mertuanya lebih lama. Eomma menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil mengatakan sesuatu dan Jongin tersenyum senang menerima perlakuan hangat tersebut.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo mengikuti sambil mencuri lirik ke arah Eomma. Beliau tersenyum nakal dan mengedipkan mata kepada puteranya. Kyungsoo terkikuk saat dia membuka pintu. Jongin membunyikan klakson lalu mereka pulang ke rumah. Selama di mobil, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara dan Kyungsoo teringat kata-kata Eomma.

 _"Eomma hanya memasak ikan, ayam dan sayuran untuk kalian. Tapi Eomma memasukkan bahan spesial di dalamnya"._

 _"Apa itu?"._

 _"Sesuatu yang bisa untuk menambah gairah"._

 _"Eomma!". Telinga Kyungsoo terasa panas._

 _Eomma terkikik. "Kenapa? Hihihi. Lihat, telingamu sangat merah"._

 _Kyungsoo mengeluh. "Eomma. Kenapa Eomma melakukan itu?"._

 _"Bagaimana lagi? Eomma sudah terlanjur memasukkan bahan"._

 _Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menolak membawa pulang masakan Eomma. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi Eomma. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku mohon"._

 _"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya merasa tidak sabar"._

 _"Tidak sabar terhadap apa?"._

 _"Dengan semuanya. Hanya lakukan sekali ini saja Kyungsoo"._

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa malu. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Eomma bisa mengerti dengan kehidupan seksualnya. Dulu saat dia masih bersama sang mantan, Eomma yang mengajarinya banyak hal tentang kontrasepsi. Entah bagaimana Eomma tahu kalau dia dan sang mantan dulu melalukan seks seperti hewan yang sedang birahi.

Saat itu Eomma tidak masalah jika akhirnya Kyungsoo hamil dengan anak dari mantan. Tapi Eomma tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya dulu belum mau mempunyai anak karena usia mereka yang masih muda dan status mereka sebagai pelajar. Karena itu Eomma mengajarinya berbagai hal dan juga rutin mengecek kesehatannya.

Kini dia mempunyai seorang suami. Tapi suaminya sangat sibuk dan entah bagaimana Eomma bisa mengetahui kalau terkadang Jongin berperilaku dingin. Beliau tahu kalau Kyungsoo kesepian fisik dan batin, hingga Eomma membuat masakan spesial untuk Jongin. Beliau sengaja ingin membuat puteranya dan menantunya terus bergairah untuk bercinta hingga mereka bisa menepiskan batas diantara mereka. Dan mungkin juga sekalian berhasil membuat anak.

Kyungsoo memang seorang lelaki, tapi dia lebih dekat dengan Eomma dibandingkan almarhum Appa. Karena dia bisa mengandung, dia butuh banyak pelajaran dan Eomma juga sangat melindungi dirinya. Tapi Kyungsoo sungguh merasa malu karena Eomma bisa mengetahui semua kehidupan seksual Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo berkata apapun. Eomma bahkan melakukan sesuatu terhadap itu. Naluri Eomma sungguh hebat.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di rumah. Kyungsoo segera menghangatkan makanan dari Eomma sebagai hidangan makan malam. Sembari menunggu Jongin menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Makan malam siap".

Kyungsoo berkata setelah dia menyiapkan nasi, sumpit dan minuman untuk Jongin. Keduanya makan malam dalam diam. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Jongin juga tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara duluan saat mereka makan.

"Apa rencanamu untuk besok?".

Kyungsoo hampir kena serangan jantung karena kaget mendengar suara suaminya. "Aku nggak kemana-mana. Hanya di rumah. Mengganti seprai dan menonton televisi".

"Bagaimana dengan belanja kebutuhan?".

Oh! Untung Jongin mengingatkannya. "Ah benar. Aku hampir lupa. Aku akan pergi belanja hari minggu".

"Aku akan ikut denganmu".

Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa. Tapi dia tidak bisa karena dia takut menyinggung suaminya. Tapi dia sungguh ingin tahu alasan dari suaminya.

"Eum... kau mau membeli sesuatu?".

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ikut berbelanja. Itu saja".

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. Jadi suaminya ingin ikut dan menemaninya berbelanja?! Kyungsoo sungguh mensyukuri hari ini hati suaminya benar-benar sedang bagus.

"Dan hari Minggu kau tidak perlu memasak. Biar kita memesan sarapan dari rumah. Lalu makan siang dan makan malam diluar".

Bagi Kyungsoo itu terdengar seperti kencan.

"Apa hanya Minggu besok?".

"Tidak. Untuk hari Minggu seterusnya".

Kencan dengan suami setiap hari Minggu! Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari di saat suaminya libur kerja! Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang dan tidak sabar menanti hari Minggu.

"Tapi...". Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dia takut Jongin akan protes. Jika Jongin berkata tidak maka tidak.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin yang melihat suaminya kebingungan.

"Bolehkah aku tetap memasak sarapan di hari Minggu? Aku merasa lebih baik jika kita sarapan dengan masakan rumah daripada memesan makanan dari luar".

Jongin menghela napas. "Baiklah. Terserahmu saja".

Kyungsoo menarik napas kaget. Dia tidak percaya dia bisa menyampaikan keinginannya pada Jongin. Mungkin pelan-pelan hubungan mereka yang aneh ini bisa berubah normal seperti layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah sewajarnya.

\-- Chapter 5 --

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyungsoo memikirkan kata-kata Eomma. Jika benar, itu berarti dia bisa melakukan hubungan intim yang bergairah dengan suaminya malam ini. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kedekatan mereka terakhir, Kyungsoo akui dia merindukan ciuman dan sentuhan sang suami.

Kyungsoo mandi dengan sabun mawar dan memastikan kalau wangi bunga sudah melekat di kulitnya. Dia menggosok gigi menyegarkan mulut agar suaminya ketagihan menciumnya. Setelah selesai, dia berdiri di depan cermin besar. Dia melihat tubuhnya yang bersinar segar.

Kyungsoo berpikir apakah suaminya akan senang mengetahui yang dia persiapkan untuk malam ini? Atau mungkin Jongin justru tidak tertarik dan memilih tidur? Pertanyaan yang terakhir sungguh membuat hatinya miris.

Kyungsoo memakai jubah mandi. Dia punya sebuah ide untuk malam ini. Dia tidak peduli apa reaksi sang suami. Yang pasti dia menginginkan suaminya malam ini. Sepertinya memang ada bahan spesial dalam masakan tadi untuk meningkatkan libido. Kyungsoo merasa sangat panas.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Jongin berkacamata sedang membaca buku. Sial. Suaminya terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamata! Kyungsoo merasa miliknya menegang.

Jongin mendongak. Ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan jubah mandi, bertelanjang tubuh sambil berjalan pelan mendekati suaminya, Jongin melepaskan kacamata dan meletakkan buku di nakas. Dia tersimpul melihat milik Kyungsoo telah bangkit.

Kyungsoo naik ke atas tubuh Jongin. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang suami. "Aku merindukanmu Jongin. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?".

Jongin mendengus. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengecup leher, rahang, jakun, bahu dan dada. Jongin hampir terkikik karena suaminya begitu kaku dan gugup.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh dan duduk di atas perut Jongin. Tangannya bergerak pelan ke tali jubah mandi sang suami. Kyungsoo teringat ketika Jongin melarang melihat tubuhnya. Apa kali ini Jongin akan mengizinkan? Kyungsoo melirik tapi Jongin hanya menahan senyum dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menguraikan tali.

Kegirangan, Kyungsoo segera menarik lepas jubah dan mencampakkan ke lantai. Kini dia tertegun melihat tubuh sempurna milik sang suami. Kulit kecokelatan. Abs. Pentil mungil berwarna cokelat gelap. Otot lengan. Dada bidang dan keras. Ini semua miliknya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo segera mencium tubuh sang suami. Kali ini dia mencium kuat dan mengigit ringan. Agak sulit untuk mengigit kuat tubuh keras suaminya. Meski begitu Jongin mendesah dan membelai punggung Kyungsoo.

Masih mencium, tangan kanan Kyungsoo memegang penis suami. Penis Jongin telah keras dan berdiri tegang. Kyungsoo dengan mudah menaik-turunkan tangan pada milik Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bangga saat dia memutuskan mengulum penis Jongin dan mendapatkan desahan keras sebagai apresiasi. Kyungsoo menjilat dan mencium dengan semangat sementara Jongin menjambak pelan rambut hitamnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo tertarik dan ciuman keras mendarat di bibir. Jongin segera memakan mulutnya dan membuat Kyungsoo hampir kehabisan napas di menit pertama. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk mengambil napas. Dia terjatuh lemas ke atas kasur.

Jongin mengerang melihat wajah merah sang suami. Dia mencium dan menggigit keras seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo yang dapat diraih. Jongin juga menghirup dalam-dalam tubuh harum milik Kyungsoo. Ciuman, gigit dan hirupan terasa bergilir di setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin mengambil lube di bawah bantal kepala Kyungsoo. Dia melumuri jarinya lalu segera memasukkan dua jari kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit tergesa-gesa saat dia mempersiapkan sang suami.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit perih dengan gerakan Jongin yang terburu-buru. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan Jongin berada di dalam tubuhnya. Dia tahu lubangnya belum siap, tapi dia sungguh tidak sabar dan memohon pada Jongin untuk segera memasukinya.

Jongin melumuri penisnya. Dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti, dia terus mendorong masuk jauh ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo hingga bola kembar Kyungsoo tersentuh. Keduanya menarik napas sambil menunggu lubang Kyungsoo untuk beradaptasi.

Tidak berlalu lama, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin bergerak. Sang suami dengan senang hati menuruti tetapi tetap bergerak dengan pelan. Jongin bisa merasakan lubang Kyungsoo kembali mengetat seperti malam pertama mereka. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti meski sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali menyerang.

Saat Jongin merasakan lubang Kyungsoo tidak lagi menjepitnya melainkan mengikuti ukuran penis, dia tahu kalau dia bisa memulai dorongan keras yang dia inginkan. Jongin menerjang. Dia mengeluarkan hasrat tertahan dalam tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menjerit ketika Jongin mengigit lehernya. Jongin memeluknya, dia bergerak maju dan membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam dan menyentuh prostat. Kyungsoo mengerang sekerasnya ketika titik itu terus ditabrak oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa tangannya ingin mencengkeram sesuatu untuk menahan gejolak dalam tubuh. Dia kesulitan menggerakkan tangan ke bantal karena napas Jongin terasa begitu panas di leher dan bahunya. Akhirnya dia memeluk punggung Jongin dan memberi cakaran kuat disana sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan dan Jongin mengerang karenanya tapi dia tidak berhenti.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dia akan segera keluar. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa keluar jika posisi mereka berpelukan erat seperti sekarang yang membuat penis Kyungsoo terjebak di antara kedua tubuh. Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa mengocok miliknya. Dorongan kuat penis Jongin membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas tangannya yang hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Jongin.

Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia keluar. Dia tahu Jongin tidak bisa berhenti sejenak. Dia bisa merasakan milik Jongin siap menyemburkan mani ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi mendadak pandangannya gelap. Tubuhnya mengejang. Dia mengawang sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan cairan hangat dalam lubangnya. Dan cairan di atas perutnya. Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau dia baru saja keluar hanya dengan penis suaminya tanpa bantuan apapun. Sehebat itulah suaminya.

Keduanya masih berpelukan sambil menstabilkan napas. Mereka saling merasakan tubuh yang bergerak naik-turun. Badan mereka dipenuhi keringat dingin yang terasa lengket tapi menggairahkan.

Mereka berciuman mesra di sela-sela tarik napas. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan merasakan kelembutan jilatan lidah Jongin di bibirnya. Dia mengusap-usap tengkuk Jongin. Badan Kyungsoo bergerak sensual dan membuat dorongan dalam tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu.

Hal itu membuat penis Jongin tegang kembali. Jongin menarik napas tertahan menyadari apa yang terjadi pada penisnya. Dia memandang ngeri pada suaminya. Jongin berpikir seharusnya dia tidak bangkit kembali setelah seks panas yang barusan saja mereka lakukan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tegang lagi. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri".

Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Jongin sebelum dia pergi dan memisahkan penyatuan mereka. "Tidak. Jangan. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini karena makanan".

"Makanan?".

"Yah... Eomma memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan peningkat libido dalam makanan...".

Jongin berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia terkekeh. "Sepertinya Eommonim sangat ingin segera menimang cucu, huh?".

Kyungsoo merasa malu. Dia dan Jongin belum membicarakan persoalan anak. Padahal sudah jelas tujuan mereka menikah karena Jongin menginginkan keluarga. Jika Eomma saja tidak sabar mempunyai cucu, bagaimana dengan Jongin sendiri?

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa menghadapinya?".

Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan kepada Jongin kalau saat remaja dulu dia dan mantan melakukan seks seperti hewan birahi. Sudah pasti dia bisa menghadapi penis besar Jongin untuk malam ini. Tapi dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu kepada Jongin. Suaminya tidak boleh tahu kalau dia masih mengingat sang mantan.

"Aku bisa. Lakukan saja. Malah, aku ingin menaiki penismu". Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin.

Jongin terkejut dua kali, terhadap pengakuan suami dan gerakan mendadak yang membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang. Penisnya terlepas begitu saja dari lubang, hanya untuk beberapa saat. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo naik ke atas tubuhnya kembali. Kali ini bukan di perut melainkan di atas penisnya yang menegang.

Kyungsoo memegang milik sang suami kemudian dia mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah. Kyungsoo mendesah saat penis besar Jongin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia memeluk Jongin yang membelai pinggang dan meremas kedua pantatnya. Lalu Kyungsoo mulai bergerak sementara Jongin tidak berhenti mencium bibir dan tubuhnya sepanjang malam.

\-- Chapter 5 --

Bersambung.

Sore ja.

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo bangun ketika dia merasa tubuhnya sedikit kepanasan. Dia membuka mata dan disambut dengan cahaya terang yang segera membuatnya memicingkan mata. Dia yakin sangat telat bangun.

Tapi ini hari Sabtu dan Jongin tidak bekerja. Kyungsoo juga tidak cemas dengan kemungkinan Jongin komplain karena Jongin sendiri masih terlelap disampingnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan melewatkan kalau tangan kanan Jongin sejak dari tadi berada di atas tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Hebat. Tidak heran. Kyungsoo mengamati kaus abu-abu kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Sudah jelas ini bukan miliknya. Jadi ini milik Jongin. Oke.

Tunggu. Apa? Baju Jongin?

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika dia telah sadar sepenuhnya. Dia teringat kemarin mereka melakukan hubungan badan beberapa kali hingga Kyungsoo langsung jatuh tertidur. Seharusnya dia bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan badan lengket. Sebaliknya, badannya terasa bersih dan hangat. Bagian belakangnya juga kering.

Jadi Jongin membersihkan badannya setelah mereka selesai dan memakaikannya baju baru? Kenapa? Terlebih lagi, ini baju milik Jongin. Penuh dengan wangi tubuh sang suami. Kyungsoo mencium baju tersebut dengan perasaan damai dalam hati.

Dia mengangkat selimut dan sesuai dugaan, dia hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana dalam. Dia tidak keberatan karena biasanya dia memang hanya mengenakan dua hal tersebut untuk tidur. Sungguh baik Jongin mengingat hal tersebut. Sementara Jongin tidur hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang. Jika suatu hari mereka membeli piyama, mereka cuma perlu beli satu pasang.

Kyungsoo hendak turun dari ranjang ketika dia menyadari ada air putih dan obat di nakas. Dia tahu obat itu, obat pereda sakit. Mengingat kegiatan panas kemarin, Kyungsoo yakin kalau dia akan kesakitan begitu dia menggerakan kakinya.

Jadi, Jongin juga mempersiapkan obat itu untuknya? Kenapa begitu perhatian?

Kyungsoo melirik wajah lelap di sampingnya. Sungguh damai dan polos seperti anak kecil dengan dengkuran kecil. Mengingatkan Kyungsoo kepada sang mantan. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mencium pipi tirus tersebut. Namun dia menahan diri.

Kyungsoo meminum obatnya lalu turun dari ranjang. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Ada ember kecil berisi air dan handuk di samping wastafel. Sesuai dugaan, Jongin memang membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo ketika dia telah tertidur. Kyungsoo merasa senang ternyata Jongin bisa perhatian padanya.

Setelah memakai boxer, Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sambil memasak, sesekali dia masih mencium baju di tubuhnya. Dia menyukai wanginya. Rasanya seperti Jongin sedang memeluknya.

Mendadak Kyungsoo teringat, meski telah berciuman dan bersenggama, mereka tidak pernah berpegangan tangan maupun berpelukan. Pelukan tadi malam lebih tepat disebut karena refleks. Apa hubungan mereka bisa dibilang normal? Mereka tidak melakukan hal kecil melainkan langsung lompat ke level tinggi.

Pikiran ini sedikit menganggu Kyungsoo bahkan membuat dia tidak mendengar bahwa Jongin telah bangun dan memanggilnya sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Tangan Jongin berada di pipi Kyungsoo dan wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo tersadar. Dia melihat api pada kompor telah mati dan masakan di wajan gosong berasap. Entah berapa lama tadi dia melamun.

"Ada apa?! Apa kau merasa sakit?!".

"Jongin….. Maaf. Masakannya gosong" jawab Kyungsoo masih sedikit kebingungan.

"Itu tidak penting!" Jongin berteriak. "Apa maksudnya ini?! Jika kau merasa sakit kau tidak perlu memasak! Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri!".

Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan lagi. Membuat Jongin marah lagi. Dia merasa sedikit lelah pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil menundukkan wajah, dia berkata "Maaf Jongin. Aku… melamun".

"Me-melamun?". Jongin menghela napas keras. Dia mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau membuatku khawatir".

Kyungsoo tidak percaya ini. Baru saja dia mengkhawatirkan kalau mereka tidak pernah berpelukan, kini dia mendapatkan pelukan tersebut. Ditambah dengan pengakuan khawatir dari Jongin. Hatinya terasa damai karena Jongin terus menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya. Jika mengingat bagaimana mereka beberapa hari lalu, ini adalah sebuah progress yang sangat bagus.

Merasa emosional, Kyungsoo segera membalas pelukan. "Maafkan aku Jongin. Ini salahku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi".

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin mengangkat dagunya, menatapnya tajam. "Jangan seperti ini lagi. Mengerti?".

Kyungsoo mengerti satu hal baru tentang Jongin sekarang. Jongin menunjukkan perhatian dengan emosi dan tegas. Dia memang mengatakan dia khawatir, tapi lugas. Berbeda dengan mantan Kyungsoo yang dulu memberi perhatian dengan memanjakannya dengan kata-kata lembut.

"Aku janji". Kyungsoo melihat kembali kepada masakannya. "Aku akan memasak yang lain".

"Kau yakin kali ini akan aman?".

"Aku berjanji, Jongin".

"Kalau gitu aku tunggu di sofa".

"Tidak akan lama".

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Mereka akan menonton film. Kyungsoo telah menyiapkan popcorn, minuman soda dan mengeluarkan semua snack yang tersisa. Dia perlu membeli banyak snack di belanja berikutnya dan beberapa makanan siap saji yang mudah dimasak. Mungkin saja Sabtu depan mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Jongin kembali dari lantai tiga sambil membawa selimut besar. Kyungsoo menduga mereka akan memakainya bersama. Tanpa terduga, Jongin menyiapkan itu untuk Kyungsoo seorang. Dia membungkus seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut seperti buritto.

"Nah sudah. Aku akan menghidupkan AC sangat dingin. Sementara kau memakai boxer. Dengan ini kau tidak akan sakit".

"Bagaimana denganmu?".

"Tidak perlu. Pakai saja".

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum malu saat Jongin sibuk menyetel AC. Dia memeluk selimut kegirangan.

"Kau ingin menonton apa?".

Dulu, Kyungsoo menonton kartun Pororo atau anime Prince Tennis dengan sang mantan saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar sewa karena mereka terlalu malas untuk pergi ke bioskop. Tapi itu dulu saat mereka masih remaja. Dia sudah dewasa dan menikah. Sepertinya tidak cocok menonton hal-hal seperti itu lagi, terlebih bersama suami.

"Apa saja".

"Kalau gitu, Narnia".

Jika saja dia tahu itu pilihan Jongin, seharusnya tadi dia meminta Pororo.

Setelah dua film selesai, Kyungsoo mengantuk di film ketiga. Kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk. Sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyadarkan kepala Kyungsoo pada sebuah bahu besar. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo segera menyamankan dirinya dalam rangkulan sang suami. Sambil tersenyum, dia jatuh tertidur.

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak ingin terbangun dan terus seperti ini. Siapa sangka, kalau tidur dalam pelukan suami sangat menyenangkan, ditambah berada dalam satu selimut di atas sofa yang tidak terlalu besar untuk menampung dua tubuh. Mereka harus memiringkan badan berdempetan hingga pelukan mereka semakin erat.

Sang mantan dulu selalu melakukan ini. Ketika mereka putus, Kyungsoo sangat merindukan hal tersebut. Kini dia mendapatkannya kembali, dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Berpelukan dalam tidur adalah hal favoritnya.

Kyungsoo tidak berani bergerak sembarangan agar tubuh Jongin tetap berada di atas sofa. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir, apakah Jongin memeluknya karena dia ingin atau justru agar dia tidak terjatuh. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Kyungsoo mencoba tidur kembali dan tahu kalau dia tidak bisa. Dia mencoba mendengarkan suara dari televisi meski dia tidak bisa melihatnya karena bahu lebar Jongin menutupi seluruh pandangannya. Mencoba menebak film yang sedang main namun nihil. Tidak ada suara. Mungkin Jongin telah mengabaikan film dan memilih tidur juga.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang leher sang suami yang terpampang di depannya. Bahu lebar dan keras. Rahang yang tajam. Tulang leher yang menonjol seksi. Sangat indah. Kyungsoo tertarik untuk mengecup perpotongan di leher tersebut. Tubuhnya bergerak maju sendiri untuk mencium. Dia terus melakukannya hingga membangukan Jongin tanpa dia bermaksud seperti itu.

"Apa kau sedang menggoda suamimu?" Jongin mengganggunya. Suara nasal yang baru bangun itu terdengar sangat seksi.

"Lehermu sangat mengundangku untuk melakukannya".

"Oh ya?".

Masih tetap memeluk, Jongin bangun dan mendudukan Kyungsoo di atas pangkuannya. Setelah mencampakkan selimut ke lantai, mereka berciuman panas. Kaki Kyungsoo mengapit pinggang Jongin. Pantat Kyungsoo berada tepat di atas celana Jongin. Dengan sengaja dia menggesek-gesek.

Penis Jongin segera bangkit. "Sangat pintar dalam memancing sang suami, huh?". Dia menciumi setiap jengkal leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Dia juga mengecup leher Jongin sambil terus bergerak seduktif di atas penis yang masih terbungkus celana.

Jongin tidak mau menunggu lagi kepada undangan menggairahkan ini. Dia melepaskan boxer Kyungsoo kemudian miliknya. Tangan kiri Jongin memegang punggung Kyungsoo agar dia tidak terjatuh sementara tangan kanannya mengambil lube yang disiapkannya di bawah meja. Jongin membawanya dari kamar saat mengambil selimut tadi. Untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kyungsoo mendesah saat satu tangan Jongin berada di dalamnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Jongin. "Cepat….".

"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu".

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih longgar. Cepat masukkan…." pinta Kyungsoo manja.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Merasa gemas dia mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia memegang penisnya dan memasukkan ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Dia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk beradaptasi pada penis besar miliknya.

Setelah dia merasa Kyungsoo cukup nyaman, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk bergerak di atas Jongin. Tangan Jongin terasa hangat di pinggang Kyungsoo. Napasnya yang panas terhembus ke ubun-ubun Kyungsoo dan membuat korban merinding.

Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mendesah keras ketika penis menyentuh titik sensitif terdalam. "Ahh... Ah….. Jongiiinnn…. Kau sangat besar… Ahh…" racau Kyungsoo tidak sadar.

Jongin mendengarnya. Somehow, itu membuat Jongin senang kalau penisnya bisa memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada suami. "Kau suka penisku? Kau suka itu?".

"Yes!" Kyungsoo berseru dalam bahasa inggris. Dia sedang melayang.

Jongin terkekeh kembali. "Kau sangat lucu, Jagiyah".

Jongin mencengkeram kuat pinggang Kyungsoo dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Desahan Kyungsoo semakin tidak terkontrol ketika paha Jongin juga mulai ikut bergerak. Menambah kekuatan dorongan penis dalam lubang.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Dia tahu kalau Jongin tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia keluar. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, menggeram pelan sambil menggigit ringan.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Jongin untuk segera keluar. Kyungsoo merasa sangat hangat saat Jongin datang dalam lubangnya. Jongin menahan pinggangnya agar dia bisa menyemburkan air mani lebih dalam lagi. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana Jongin memenuhi lubangnya. Beberapa keluar mengalir ke atas paha Jongin yang sedang didudukinya.

Jongin mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin bergerak ke penis Kyungsoo untuk membantunya keluar juga. Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Penisnya dikocok sementara penis Jongin masih berada di dalamnya. Tangan kiri Jongin yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya mengusap-usap seduktif. Dia segera keluar.

Setelah puas berciuman dan selesai, keduanya terdiam sambil berpelukan untuk menikmati kepuasan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Mereka menikmati momen mereka bersama. Kyungsoo tidak keberatan jika mereka akan menghabiskan hari Sabtu seperti ini untuk seterusnya.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama. Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan makan malam dan mencuci piring".

Kyungsoo menggangguk kesenangan atas tawaran Jongin. Dia bahkan digendong ke lantai tiga untuk menuju ke kamar mandi mereka. Jongin mendudukkannya perlahan ke atas closet karena Jongin tahu kalau pantat Kyungsoo sakit. Hati Kyungsoo berbunga-bunga karena perlakuan sang suami. Dia berharap Jongin bisa terus seperti ini.

Jongin membelakangi Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan air hangat dalam bathtub dan saat itu dia melihatnya. Punggung Jongin yang penuh bekas cakaran akibat seks panas kemarin malam. Dia menarik napas tertahan. Kyungsoo berdiri secara refleks untuk memeriksa luka tersebut. Tapi dia segera menggeram kesakitan dan terduduk kembali.

Jongin melihatnya. Dia mengambil obat pereda sakit dan segelas air, memberikan kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau perlu sesuatu yang lain?".

"Tidak…". Kyungsoo memutar badan Jongin. Tangannya menelusuri luka-luka tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Jongin tidak marah kepadanya setelah dia melukai punggung seperti ini?

"Aku minta maaf….. Jongin….. ini pasti sakit…..". Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

"Bukan masalah besar. Dulu aku sering mendapatkan luka seperti ini. Aku sudah terbiasa". Lalu Jongin pergi lagi untuk memeriksa air.

Kyungsoo mengerti ini. Dia tidak bisa protes. Jika Jongin bilang tidak, maka tidak. Tidak lama Jongin kembali, menggendong Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya ke dalam bathtub pelan-pelan.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, sesuai perkataan Jongin, mereka memasak makan malam bersama dan membersihkan piring-piring bekas. Lalu mereka segera pergi ke atas tempat tidur untuk mengakhiri hari mereka.

Setelah yakin Jongin benar-benar telah terlelap, Kyungsoo mengambil kapas dan obat luka. Dengan sangat pelan dia mengoleskan cairan antiseptik itu pada luka-luka Jongin. Ada untungnya Jongin tidak memakai baju saat dia tidur.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang tertidur damai. Wajah kekanakan ini sungguh mirip seperti mantannya. Kyungsoo mengecup pelipis Jongin. "Selamat malam dan cepat sembuh, na nampyeon".

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

Bersambung.

Sore ja.

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


End file.
